Te revoir pour me retrouver
by Jade DeTour
Summary: Marinette se réveille dans un futur dont elle ne se rappelle rien, mais est-ce un rêve ou sa triste réalité? Elle découvre que ses rêves se sont réalisés d'une bien étrange façon. Et que vient faire Luka dans cette histoire? Et où est ChatNoir? Aged up AU
1. Chapter 1

Un perçant soleil ennuyait Marinette et l'obligeait à se réveiller et à faire face à la migraine qui la tourmentait.

Elle s'assit doucement en gémissant et ouvrit les yeux sur une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne. Elle était dans un lit deux places, les murs étaient blancs et les meubles en chêne massifs.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle entendit une voix. «Je t'ai apporté les médicaments. Tu veux que j'appelle Gertrude pour lui dire que tu seras en retard au boulot?»

Levant doucement la tête malgré le soleil, elle vit d'abord des mains viriles lui présentant un verre d'eau et un petit bol. Relevant rapidement les yeux dans un mouvement qui l'étourdit, elle examina cet homme une demi-seconde et sursauta en reconnaissant Adrien, le garçon dont elle était amoureuse.

Se jetant prestement contre les oreillers, elle s'écria : «A-A-Adrien, m-mais qu'est-ce qu-que tu fais dans ma chambre? La-la-la chambre où j'ai dormis? Où on est là?»

«Je suis dans ta chambre parce que j'ai voulu t'aider et t'apporter des antidouleurs. Ne t'inquiète pas, je sors! J'allais partir. Tu as besoin de quelque chose avant cela? C'est Alya qui va venir passer la nuit avec toi, ce soir, si tu as encore besoin d'aide. Tu te souviens qu'elle ne pouvait pas être ici la nuit dernière? Et c'est pour ça que tu dois me supporter, ce matin. Allez, plus vite tu auras livré ce gâteau et plus tu auras de temps pour papoter avec ta BFF! Quoi? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme si tu avais vu un fantôme?»

Marinette ne faisait que le fixer avec une expression étrange et des joues rouges. Les yeux énormes sous la stupeur.

«Adrien! Tu es si… vieux!?»

Avec un mouvement d'impatience et un soupir, il répondit : «Et bien, ça fait plaisir à entendre dès le matin! Mais, non. Je n'ai pas soudainement vieillit en une nuit. J'ai juste mal dormit. Mais si mon apparence te fait honte à ce point, je peux aller me _maquiller_.» Il avait dit le dernier mot avec rancœur.

«Non, mais non, voyons. Ce n'est pas ça. Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu n'as clairement plus quinze ans.» Le malaise entre Adrien et elle la poussant à parler clairement.

«Euh, ben, euh, non. Effectivement…» approuva-t-il perdu et ne sachant pas où elle voulait en venir.

«C'est surement à cause d'un akuma.» s'inquiéta-t-elle. «Tu as peut-être été touché? Ou bien c'est moi. Où sommes-nous? J'ai peut-être été projeté dans le future ou c'est une vision?»

Inquiet et un peu ennuyé, Adrien s'assit près d'elle sur le côté du lit. «Ce n'est pas une vision du future parce que tu peux toucher et sentir tout ce qui t'entoure. Ce n'est pas un voyage dans le temps parce que…» il pointa le bras vers le large miroir au-dessus d'un meuble sur le côté de la chambre et elle aperçu son reflet. Effectivement, elle non-plus n'avait plus quatorze ans. Plutôt vingt-quatre découvrit-elle avec un juron d'effroi qu'elle réussit à ravaler.

«Et pour ce qui est des akumas» poursuivit Adrien concerné «ils ont été vaincus il y a neuf ans. Tout est terminé.» la rassura-t-il.

«Quoi? Comment?» Il lui manquait définitivement une partie de l'histoire.

Adrien soupira encore. «Je préférerais ne pas raconter cette histoire. Surtout pas aujourd'hui. Tu demanderas à Alya, elle y était. Mais est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui est arrivé hier?» Adrien était beaucoup plus préoccupé par ce qui se passait en ce moment que par cette vieille histoire faite de mauvais souvenirs. «Tu as eu un accident et tu as fait une commotion. Tu livrais un gâteau de mariage que tu venais de terminer et quand il a failli se renverser, tu t'es glissé sous le chariot de transport pour le stabiliser et tu t'aie cogné la tête.»

«Je ne me rappelles pas de ça. Tout ce que je me rappelles c'est…»

 _Flash-back_

 _Ladybug et ChatNoir jouaient à la double tague avec l'akuma du jour. Ils essayaient de l'attraper puis la dame habillée d'orange leur lançait des explosifs et ils s'enfuyaient avant de recommencer à la poursuivre pour attraper son bonnet._

 _Ils se retrouvèrent dans un entrepôt où l'espace confiné était rempli de machineries et de chariots élévateur parmi lesquels le jeu se poursuivit._

 _Ladybug surgit finalement de derrière une colonne, utilisant l'hameçon accroché au bout du fils de son yoyo pour attraper le bonnet au vol._

 _Mais en tombant au sol, la vendeuse de hot-dog bouscula un tuyau de fonte qui fit tourner un bras rotatif sur son axe et qui atteint Ladybug rudement derrière la tête._

 _«Ma Lady!» s'exclama ChatNoir arrivant en vitesse pour l'aider à se relever délicatement de l'endroit où elle était tombée. Elle avait soudainement très froid et ouvrir les yeux envoyait son champs de vision rouler comme si elle était dans des montagnes russes._

 _«On doit finir! Vite.» L'air entrant dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle parlait lui donnait la nausée. «Juste. Garde-moi debout, ok?»_

 _«Je suis avec toi.» lui assura ChatNoir._

 _Elle brisa l'objet corrompu et attrapa l'akuma dans le millième de seconde où elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle fit ensuite une pause pour respirer doucement, la tête couchée sur l'épaule de ChatNoir avant de relâcher le papillon purifié et de nettoyer les dégâts faits durant le combat._

Elle se rappelait aussi que ChatNoir l'avait déposée derrière un hôpital et que son père l'avait ramenée en taxi et sa mère était venue la border comme une enfant ce soir-là mais après, c'était le trou noir.

Elle savait juste que cela c'était passé longtemps avant mais pas ce qui était arrivé entre temps. « Je suis amnésique!» paniqua-t-elle.

«Hey! Calme-toi. Tu as subit un choc. Tu retrouveras surement tous tes souvenirs en te reposant. Mais le médecin a conseillé que tu ailles le voir aujourd'hui si ça se produisait. Tu devrais filer au travail terminer ta commande pour pouvoir te reposer ensuite. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de ne pas livrer.»

«Je ne sais même pas où est mon travail, alors pour le faire!» se défendit Marinette, un peu perdue.

«Fais confiance à tes muscles. Ils n'auront pas oublié. Tiens c'est ta carte professionnelle.» fit Adrien en lui tendant le rectangle de carton qu'il avait tiré de son portefeuille. «Tu devrais prendre un taxi, d'accord? Bonne journée.»

Il s'apprêtait à partir mais revint lui donner un baiser sur le front.

Se levant doucement après avoir prit les cachets de médicaments sur la table près d'elle, Marinette trouva la salle de bain, des vêtements et un déjeuner dans la cuisine. Des couvertures étaient pliées sur le divan du salon à air ouverte avec la cuisine et la salle à manger. Voilà où avait dormit Adrien.

Elle réalisa alors quelque chose dans le silence de la maison : Tikki n'était pas avec elle!

Il fallu un temps incroyable à Marinette pour faire des tuiles de dentelle de chocolat rigide, des perles de sucre de toutes les couleurs et pour placer le tout sur un gâteau de mariage trois étages. Elle y aurait passé la journée si son cahier de notes n'avait pas été aussi détaillé.

Gertrude, son assistante, avait d'abord paniqué en apprenant qu'elle avait perdu une partie de ses souvenirs. Elle-même n'était pas pâtissière. Son rôle principal était de tenir la caisse de la pâtisserie artisanale. Mais elle tenait aussi l'agenda des rendez-vous pour les commandes et s'occupait des cuissons. Elle assurerait aussi la livraison du gâteau après la fermeture, exceptionnellement.

Marinette se rendit ensuite voir son médecin qui lui fit passer d'autres radiographies pour les comparer avec celles prises la veille.

«Tout me semble normal à ce stade de votre guérison. Vous retrouverez très probablement l'intégralité de vos souvenirs lorsque l'enflure aura diminué et que vous aurez prit du repos.»

«Mais en attendant, je me retrouve projeter dans une vie dont je ne connais rien. Dans ma tête, j'ai toujours 14 ans et nous sommes encore il y a 10 ans. J'ai pris un taxi ce matin. J'ai été scandalisée par le coût qu'on m'a demandé.»

«Effectivement!» rigola le praticien «Et bien, ma suggestion est que vous demandiez à vos proches de vous renseigner sur le sujet. Apprenez-en le plus possible pour vous approprier votre vie. Comme un rôle de théâtre. Cela pourrait également débloquer vos souvenirs.»

Alya lui avait donné rendez-vous pour souper dans leur bistro habituel mais il lui avait fallu un temps fou pour le trouver. Heureusement, elle y était partie immédiatement après avoir rencontrer son médecin et donc elle ne fut qu'un peu en retard après Alya.

Celle-ci avait changé, beaucoup. En fait, son apparence était plutôt semblable mais pas son caractère. Alya avait surtout changé de look. Le terme qui venait à l'esprit de Marinette était la tristesse. Alya portait une longue robe noire droite sous une veste longue et classique également en rayonne et un collier de perles de verre très long. Ses cheveux étaient sagement tirés vers l'arrière mais même si elle était plus grande, elle avait toujours l'air très jeune et portait toujours le même genre de lunettes.

Elle était très amicale avec Marinette mais autrement, elle était posée, blasée et légèrement sarcastique.

Après quelques instants passés à parler de choses dont Marinette ne savait rien, elle avoua à la nouvelle Alya, sa condition médicale. «Je vois, et tu me laisses te parler de la pluie et du beau temps comme si de rien n'était! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as oublié au juste?»

«J'ai oublié tout ce qui s'est passé depuis les dix dernières années. De mon point de vue, je me suis endormie à 14 ans et je me suis réveillée à 24 sauf que ma vie a continué sur auto-guidage.»

«Alors, toi, ma vieille, t'a de la chance que je sois là ce soir. Ce n'est pas cette poupée gonflable d'Amber qui t'aurait aidé sur le sujet. Elle a la mémoire d'un poisson rouge.»

«Ah, euh, OK. C'est qui Amber?»

«La poupée barbie qui se prends pour ton amie. Elle est sérieuse, toujours bien mise. Elle ne montre jamais ses émotions… Attends, je pense à quelque chose. Si tu as tout oublié après tes 14 printemps, je vais faire comme si c'était à toi plus jeune que je parlais. Alors, ma vieille? Encore en retard? Je te jure, qu'est-ce que tu ferais si j'étais pas là pour m'occuper des cas désespérés?»

«Mais oui, très drôle, Alya. Donne-moi plutôt des nouvelles de tout le monde. Le téléphone de mes parents a changé et… toi aussi, tu as changé et aussi Adrien! Dans ma chambre! Ce matin! J'étais encore en pyjama! Tu te rends compte?»

«Oh Marinette! Marinette, Marinette. Tu ne changeras donc jamais! Adrien t'a déjà vu en pyjama, enfin j'espère! Vous êtes mariés depuis cinq ans! Mais avant que tu ne te mettes à baver de plaisir, je dois t'apprendre que vous allez divorcer.»

«Alya! Mais c'est affreux! C'est quoi ce cauchemar?» se plaignit Marinette. Un silence passa où Alya n'essaya même pas de réconforter son amie.

«Sinon, tes parents ont vendu la pâtisserie et en ont acheté une autre dans un petit village sur la côte. Je suis toujours mariée avec Nino et on a un garçon. Je travaille comme adjointe administrative et il est disc-jockey dans une grosse boîte de nuit.»

«Adjointe administrative? Ça ne te ressemble pas. Tu ne te ressembles plus. Et vous vous voyez quand avec Nino?»

«On soupe ensemble tout les soirs. Normalement.» raconta Alya. «C'est son soir de congé et il va s'occuper de Marco. Marco a… une malformation de la colonne. J'ai-j'ai-je. Quand j'étais enceinte de trois mois, je travaillais comme journaliste. Je suis allé couvrir un événement de routine et j'ai été blessée. J'ai perdu l'un des jumeaux et j'ai dû rester alitée pour le reste de la grossesse. Les médecins m'ont assuré que la malformation de Marco était génétique mais je me suis toujours demandé si c'était vrai. Mais c'est pour ça que j'ai changé de travail. Si on changeait de sujet. Toi et Adrien?» finit-elle par proposer en reprenant plus d'énergie.

«Oh oui! Je veux savoir. Comment c'est arrivé?»

«Alors, tu avais 15 ans et lui 16 parce que c'était un peu avant Noël. Nino m'a dit qu'Adrien pensait à toi depuis un bout de temps et il l'a poussé à t'inviter à sortir. Tu avais arrêté d'essayer de lui parler. Vous ne vous adressiez presque plus la parole. Et comme par magie, il est allé vers toi, tu lui as parlé sans difficulté et vous ne vous êtes plus quittés. Tout le monde était tellement heureux pour vous.»

«Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi on ne se parlait plus?»

«Non, je n'ai jamais su. Tout le monde va être si surpris en apprenant ce qui vous arrive. J'imagine que c'est ce qui se passe pour tous les couples. Même les plus unis finissent par succomber au poids de la routine.»

Après le resto, les filles rentrèrent à la maison de Marinette. Et elle s'aperçu qu'elle n'aurait même pas su la retrouver sans gps. C'était une maison ordinaire de banlieue au milieu d'une pelouse. Dans un quartier remplie d'enfants…

Alya l'aida toute la soirée à remettre en place les pièces du puzzle de son histoire et de sa vie actuelle. Elle comprit qu'elle et Adrien n'avait jamais eu d'enfants parce qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment essayé.

Juste avant qu'Alya ne s'endorme à côté d'elle dans son grand lit, Marinette lui demanda : «Alya, est-ce que tu pourrais me dire ce qui est arrivé à Ladybug et ChatNoir avec le Papillon.»

«Le Papillon!» soupira Alya et elle commença son récit d'une voix calme en baillant. (1) «Un jour, il a réussit a akumatiser plusieurs personnes en même temps. Il les a guidés au combat comme un général d'armée. Ladybug, ChatNoir, Rena Rouge, Carapace et Queen Bee les ont affrontés. Ils ont défaits les akumas un par un. Ladybug s'occupait de les purifier le plus vite possible. Elle n'arrêtait de partir et de revenir avec un nouveau Lucky charm.»

«ChatNoir a fait face au Papillon en combat singulier. Ils se sont battus très longtemps et le Papillon trichait. Mais ChatNoir a finalement eu le dessus. De ce que j'ai apprit, Ladybug a rendu son miraculous en même temps que celui du Papillon. Et ensuite, une nouvelle héroïne à prit sa place. Mais ChatNoir n'a jamais arrêté. Il a survécu à beaucoup de chose. Entre autre, d'autres ennemis aussi terrible que le Papillon. C'est le seul de la bande qui n'a jamais changé. Enfin, Carapace aussi est toujours celui qu'on a vu apparaître la première fois. Mais il est rare qu'il se montre.»

Marinette se sentait tellement coupable. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir trahi son partenaire, d'avoir abandonné son chaton. En même temps, elle aurait voulu crier: 'Ce n'était pas vraiment moi, je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même quand j'ai fait ça'.

«On a eu deux autres porteuses de coccinelle après la grande Ladybug puis ChatNoir à fait équipe avec la porteuse du serpent et là on est revenu avec une autre cocci-girl. Marinette, il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir. Le Papillon, c'était M. Agreste.»

* * *

Alya c'était endormie peu après ces révélations. Ce n'est qu'au petit déjeuner qu'elle lui avait raconté qu'après l'arrestation de M. Agreste, Nathalie était devenue la tutrice légale de son fils.

«Adrien a été très affecté par tout ça, mais ce n'était pas seulement négatif par contre. Il riait beaucoup plus. C'est devenu le clown de la classe. Il a fait des tas de bêtises mais rien de grave, surtout des blagues sans conséquence. J'imagine qu'à un certain niveau, il cachait sa détresse mais il était aussi plus libre. Il… s'impliquait plus. À la fois dans la vie de groupe mais aussi pour aider les autres. Il s'est servi de sa notoriété pour attirer l'attention des gens sur ceux qui avaient besoin d'aide. Mais il a dû faire sa terminale sur deux ans parce qu'il a fait des tas de voyages l'année de ses dix-huit ans.»

«Et comment il était avec moi?» Elle pressentais que là encore, elle avait agit sans utiliser mon cœur.

«Un vrai prince! Il était toujours à tes pieds et à vouloir te couvrir de cadeau. C'est toi qui a tout choisit. La maison, ton travail. Mais avec le temps, il s'ouvrait moins. Je pense qu'il aurait été plus heureux si vous aviez eu des enfants. Je dis ça parce qu'il travaille avec des enfants, maintenant. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui n'a pas fonctionné entre vous. Je dirais qu'il a attendu quelque chose de toi et qu'il a cessé d'espérer le jour où tu as décidé de le quitter.»

Oui, effectivement, elle se sentait comme une belle garce et une égoïste.

Alya était repartie travailler très tôt, malgré leur conversation. On était lundi et la maison de Marinette était loin de tout.

Heureusement, Marinette avait congé ce jour-là. Elle devait retourner travailler le lendemain pour fournir la pâtisserie en desserts et autres fournitures à vendre mais elle avait la journée devant elle pour se reposer et se remettre de ses émotions.

Elle… n'aimait pas vraiment la personne qu'elle se découvrait être. Elle espérait encore un peu que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve et qu'elle puisse retourner en arrière pour prendre un chemin différent.

Peut-être que si elle savait au moins _pourquoi_ elle avait choisit cette vie. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'était pas designer et maman. Et pourquoi voulait-elle faire quelque chose d'aussi effrayant que quitter Adrien? C'était ridicule, impensable!

Puisqu'elle devait rentrer au travail le lendemain pour faire des gâteaux de fantaisie, autant en dessiner quelques-uns. Elle griffonnait dans son cahier en réfléchissant et elle s'aperçut bientôt qu'il y avait non pas des sucreries sur sa page mais les mouvements fluides d'une jupe. Les détails de l'ourlet d'une blouse et de nouvelles façons de faire des manches. Elle adorait inventer des manches de fantaisie.

On sonna à la porte et elle ne fut qu'à moitié surprise d'y trouver Adrien. «J'aurais besoin de ton aide.»

«Que puis-je faire pour votre service cher Monsieur?» demanda-t-elle avec un sourire joueur.

Il rigola de la trouver de si bonne humeur, en forme et il était aussi un peu surprit qu'elle l'accueille si ouvertement. Il lui expliqua ensuite : « Il nous manque une couturière pour aujourd'hui. Je sais que tu es supposée te reposer mais…»

«Je t'accompagne. Ça me fera du bien d'être un peu dans mon élément.» Ce n'est qu'une fois assise dans sa voiture qu'elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas bafouiller face à lui.

Adrien avait besoin d'elle pour faire des ajustements de dernières minutes sur les vêtements qui devaient être photographiés ce jour-là. Les mannequins étant tous des enfants, ils avaient tendance à grandir sans prévenir.

Le studio était rempli de gens. Il y avait une douzaine de jeunes mannequins, leurs accompagnateurs, l'équipe photo, l'équipe des décors et l'équipe vêtements.

C'était une très grosse journée de travail. Il y avait une cinquantaine d'ensemble à photographier. Marinette regardait Adrien diriger le studio avec plaisir, professionnalisme et mettant tout le monde à l'aise.

Les premiers vêtements installés sur les enfants, Adrien les entraîna dans une sorte de jeu ou de danse qui les faisait bien rigoler. Les instructions qu'il leur donnait sur la façon de se tenir et comment placer les bras ressemblaient aux directives d'un chef d'orchestre pour sa petite chorale amateur et il faisait lui-même tous les gestes pour que les enfants l'imitent et qu'ils comprennent d'un coup d'œil ce qu'il attendait d'eux.

Les photographes ne disaient rien et se déplaçaient, prenant photo sur photo. La première prise ne dura que dix minutes puis on changea de vêtements et de décor.

Il fallait parfois une heure pour tout mettre en place mais les enfants ne s'ennuyaient pas du tout. Ils avaient un coin jeux qui leur était destiné avec des places assises pour leurs parents qui échangeaient entre eux. Certains avaient même eu le temps de faire des devoirs. Tout était pensé pour leur bien-être.

Son travail d'ajustement présenta quelques défis à Marinette et elle se félicita d'avoir gardé toute son ingéniosité. Elle fit même quelques suggestions de concordance entre le décor et les vêtements que tout le monde adora.

À la fin de la journée, tout le monde applaudit le travail accomplit et Adrien ne manqua pas de remercier chacun d'entre eux. Marinette avait été étonnée par le comportement d'Adrien. Il n'était plus du tout le même garçon dont elle se souvenait. Il était toujours aussi gentil et possédait toujours toutes les autres qualités qu'elle adorait chez lui. Mais il était aussi joueur, ouvert, confiant, impliqué. Si elle le trouvait parfait lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, il était, aujourd'hui, mieux que parfait.

«Je te remercie de m'avoir invité aujourd'hui.» lui dit-elle lorsqu'ils remontèrent en voiture.

«C'est à moi que tu as rendu un grand service. Tu nous as beaucoup aidé. Et c'est, euh.» Il prit un grand soupir «J'étais très heureux que tu sois là!» Il avait dit la dernière phrase comme s'il la défiait de la lui reprocher.

Après un moment de silence, elle trouva le courage de dire : «Est-ce que tu es attendu ou bien est-ce que tu as le temps de souper avec moi?»

«J'ai environ deux heures devant moi avant la rencontre. Est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on aille à notre restaurant préféré?» lui offrit-il.

«Ah oui! Ce serait une bonne idée!» s'enthousiasma-t-elle de le garder encore un peu.

«Tu n'as toujours pas retrouvé la mémoire, hein?» demanda-t-il concerné.

«Non. Le médecin m'a conseillé de découvrir le plus de chose possible sur ma vie. Soit ça m'aidera à me souvenir, soit ça me facilitera la vie au quotidien. Mais j'avoue que ce que j'en ai découvert jusqu'à présent me fait souhaiter que tout cela soit faux et qu'à la fin de ce rêve, je me réveille dans le grenier de la boulangerie. Je n'aime pas ce que j'ai découvert sur ma vie avec Alya, hier.»

«Évidement, si ce que tu as eu c'est le point de vue d'Alya…»

«Comment ça?»

«Alya n'est pas heureuse. Elle a été blessée par la vie. Elle pleure encore la mort de son enfant mais se sent coupable de le faire parce qu'elle a Marco. Elle n'aime pas son travail mais en restant adjointe administrative, Nino fait ce qu'il aime alors, elle l'accepte.» expliqua-t-il.

«Dès que je me souviendrai comment me rendre chez elle, je veux aller l'aider. Il me semble que c'est mon rôle de meilleure amie de l'aider à passer à travers sa peine. Il faut que je l'amène s'amuser un peu. Il faut juste que je me rappelles ce qu'aiment faire les adultes.»

«Je veux simplement dire que ta vie n'est pas que négative, elle a aussi des bons côtés mais ils doivent être plus difficiles à voir à travers les lunettes d'Alya. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes. Juste passer du temps avec elle et lui présenter ce nouveau côté de toi plus positif pourrait être très bien.» s'expliqua Adrien avec un drôle de sourire devant son enthousiasme juvénile.

«C'est vrai. Tu as raison. Alya était une personne _positive_ lorsqu'on était jeune. Tout comme toi. C'est _ça_ qui a changé chez elle.»

«On est encore jeune, je te ferais remarquer.»

«Adrien, on a 24 ans! On est des vieux!»

Cette remarque dit sur un ton aussi sérieux tira un grand rire sincère à Adrien et Marinette le partagea. Il fit aussi naître en elle le souvenir de leur premier rire partagé.

Le repas passa rapidement d'autant plus qu'Adrien entretint la conversation en lui parlant de petits événements quotidiens de leur vie à deux avant et après leur mariage. Marinette l'aurait écouté pendant des heures. Elle était fascinée par les étoiles dans les yeux de l'homme devant elle. Tout cela était de bons souvenirs pour lui. Elle se sentit rassurée de voir que leur vie de couple n'avait pas été l'enfer pour lui qu'elle s'imaginait lui avoir fait vivre.

Il la raccompagna à la maison et jusqu'à la porte. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et la remercia de la soirée.

«Oh! J'ai failli oublier. J'ai fait reporter le rendez-vous avec les avocats pour le divorce. Il devait avoir lieu demain matin, mais comme tu étais blessée, ils ont remit à dans deux semaines. Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai appelé Luka et je lui ai dit que c'était _ma_ décision. Comme ça il ne te fera pas de reproches!»

«Luka? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir dans cette histoire?» Marinette s'aperçu que le petit tiraillement qu'elle ressentait avant pour le garçon aux cheveux bleus était toujours là. Elle se demanda s'il était devenu avocat de divorce.

«Je pensais, qu'Alya t'en aurait parlé. Luka est ton copain. C'est pour lui que tu m'as laissé.» Il y avait une boule dans la gorge d'Adrien, même Marinette pouvait le dire. Mais déjà il repartait vers sa voiture à grandes enjambées. Alors, elle lui cria de loin «Adrien! Je suis désolée.» et ajouta d'une petite voix qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre : «Pardonnes-moi.» Mais il se retourna tout de même vers elle avant de monter en voiture.

* * *

(1) Note d'auteur: Texte rédigé avant la sortie du double épisode : Le jour des héros. Désolée pour la confusion qui pourrait en résulter.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsque Marinette se réveilla le lendemain, elle s'aperçu qu'elle avait retrouvé une grande partie de sa mémoire. Elle se souvenait de sa vie avec Adrien, de son travail, de l'endroit où habitaient maintenant ses parents. Il lui manquait encore quelques informations comme le combat contre le Papillon et pas mal tout ce qui touchait sa vie d'héroïne mais au moins, elle pouvait déverrouiller son téléphone et prendre ses messages et aussi faire son travail plus facilement.

Mais les informations restaient factuelles et elle n'avait que peu de souvenirs concernant les émotions rattachées aux événements. Éprouvait-elle plus de plaisir à travailler avant de se cogner la tête? Peut-être avait-elle besoin de plus de vacances?

Elle rappela toutes les personnes qui lui avaient laissé des messages inquiets et leurs parla longuement sur mains libres tout en travaillant pour qu'ils soient rassurés.

Défilant le journal de ses appelles, elle fut surprise d'y voir le nom de Nathaniel. Elle se rappelait ne pas avoir eu de contacts avec le garçon aux cours des dix dernières années. Mais, elle avait subitement envie de le voir. Peut-être justement parce que cela faisait trop longtemps.

Plutôt que de simplement le rappeler pour lui donner des nouvelles de sa santé, elle proposa un rendez-vous pour le dîner pour discuter face à face.

Elle se rappelait seulement des succès de sa vie professionnelle mouvementée et d'avoir entendu mentionner qu'il avait fréquenté deux ou trois personnes.

Elle lui demanda plus de détails et ils se racontèrent leurs vies. Elle lui parla du dilemme de sa vie actuelle.

«Tu sais, Marinette, ce que tous ces déboires amoureux et professionnels m'ont appris, c'est que l'important est de suivre son cœur parce que ce que la tête choisit ne dure pas longtemps. On est pas heureux lorsqu'on mène sa vie en fonction des autres. Aujourd'hui, je suis très heureux.»

«Comment ça?» questionna-t-elle avec le sourire, soulagée par la perspective d'une bonne nouvelle.

«Durant les neufs dernières années depuis le collège, j'ai coupé les ponts avec des amis, j'ai rencontré beaucoup de personnes et plusieurs n'ont fait que passer. Mais une personne en particulier n'est jamais partie bien loin. Quand je m'éloignais, il venait me rejoindre et quand il s'éloignait, j'allais le rechercher. Il est très spécial pour moi. En fait… je suis en couple avec Marc depuis deux ans. Et je ne te remercierai jamais assez de l'avoir fait entrer dans ma vie. C'est avec lui que j'ai comprit ce qu'était le bonheur.»

Luka devait rentrer de sa tournée de spectacle à travers la France le lendemain, mais son groupe et lui s'étaient dépêcher de revenir plus tôt après le dernier concert. Il se présenta très tard ce soir-là, chez elle.

Elle s'était déjà couchée après avoir longuement réfléchit à ce que Nathaniel lui avait dit sur le fait que les amours du cœur duraient plus longtemps que les choix logiques de la tête. Ces mots sonnaient très juste en elle.

Elle réfléchissait aussi à des tas d'autres choses. Sur tout ce qu'elle avait apprit depuis son réveil sans sa mémoire. Les rêves qu'elle fit durant la première partie de sa nuit étaient remplis de souvenirs sous la forme d'images floues et de sensations. Comme si sa main en cherchait une autre.

Lorsque Luka sonna à sa porte pour la réveiller, elle l'invita à prendre un thé et il lui raconta sa tournée avec son groupe. Elle avait été surprise par son apparence en lui ouvrant la porte.

À l'annonce qu'Adrien lui avait faite, qu'elle le quittait pour Luka, elle avait un peu comprit. Déjà adolescente, son cœur avait balancé entre les deux garçons. Mais le nouvel Adrien, celui qu'elle avait découvert durant la journée de séance photo et plus tard durant leur dîner. Oh! Il était tellement bien! Pouvait-elle rêver de mieux?

Lorsqu'elle avait invité Luka à entrer et qu'elle avait découvert son apparence si différente de celle de ses souvenirs, elle réalisa qu'il lui manquait une part importante de sa mémoire.

Plus que seulement son accident et les souvenirs de Ladybug, comme elle l'avait cru, elle ne se rappelait de rien concernant les trois derniers mois. Ni son rapprochement avec Luka après l'avoir croisé après toutes ses années ni la déchirure qu'elle avait causée entre Adrien et elle.

Elle observa sérieusement Luka. Voulait-elle vraiment quitter Adrien pour cet homme? Certes, il avait du charme, de la douceur, il avait gardé sa magie comme avant, il avait du _swag_.

Il était définitivement une vie, une voie qu'elle pouvait suivre et s'en contenter tout comme cette maison qu'elle avait choisie et dont elle ne voulait plus maintenant. Était-ce cela les choix de la tête qui n'étaient pas ceux du cœur?

Et bien, Luka était fatigué de sa tournée, de la longue route qu'il avait faite ce jour-là. Même s'il n'était pas soûl, il avait prit une bière ou deux et même s'il savait pour l'accident, il n'était pas au courant de sa perte de mémoire lorsqu'il avait voulu l'embrasser. Il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Alors, elle le mit dans un taxi (et paya la course) réservant son jugement pour plus tard.

Il était tard dans la nuit pour elle aussi.

Alors que le sommeil la gagnait pour la seconde fois ce soir-là, elle fit un rapprochement entre ce qu'était devenu Luka et l'image qu'elle gardait de Jagged Stone. Il y avait défensivement une ressemblance. Elle n'avait rien contre le chanteur et Luka avait tout de même de bons côtés en plus, mais si c'était ce vers quoi Luka tendait à devenir, il n'était pas celui qui faisait battre son cœur.

Il était plein de belles qualités et elle avait ressentit quelque chose pour lui à un moment, mais elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui!

Mais était-ce vraiment Adrien qui faisait battre son cœur? Marinette le sentait battre comme un fou. Mais lorsqu'elle se représentait l'Adrien lumineux, gentil, calme avec qui elle avait vécu, ce n'était pas non plus l'homme qu'elle préférait. Par contre, celui qu'elle avait rencontré la veille l'avait définitivement conquise. Elle aurait pu recommencer à passer des heures à baver en pensant à lui. Mais elle n'avait que peu de mémoire d'un Adrien qui se soit comporté comme cela avec elle durant leur mariage.

Elle se souvenait d'avoir fait certaines choses dans sa vie mais pas pourquoi elle les avait faites. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se séparait d'Adrien, ni pourquoi il avait changé de comportement envers elle.

Et encore une fois revenait ce désir que tout soit faux! Si on lui avait dit qu'elle était actuellement dans cet entrepôt et que l'akuma était en train de s'approcher d'elle pour la mettre hors d'état de nuire, elle aurait sauté dans l'action et aurait saisit avec bonheur sa chance de revivre l'aventure. Elle referait sa vie avec le nouvel Adrien et en restant Ladybug, voilà se qu'elle voulait actuellement!

Elle savait qu'avant de passer à la prochaine étape de sa vie, elle devrait parler à Tikki, elle avait besoin de savoir la vérité et elle avait besoin de ses conseils.

Compulsant tout ce qu'elle avait pu trouver sur les médias sociaux, sur les apparitions de ChatNoir, elle avait l'impression qu'il avait gardé l'habitude de faire un point de rencontre avec ses équipiers avant de faire des patrouilles. Ils avaient commencé à faire des rencontres et des patrouilles à partir d'un toit du 9e arrondissement peu de temps avant de capturer le Papillon. C'était ce que racontait le dossier secret sur le ladyblog auquel Alya lui avait donné accès des années plus tôt en tant que seconde administratrice du site.

Elle déposa sur ce toit un grand sac rouge à pois noirs contenant une lettre disant qu'elle voulait parler avec Tikki et qu'elle attendrait sous la Tour Eiffel tous les soirs. Et pour preuve encore plus convaincante de son identité, elle y ajouta des biscuits de la recette de son père que la kwami adorait.

Elle se rendit sous la Tour après son travail et attendit. Lorsque les touristes se firent plus rares, elle vit une héroïne habillée de rouge atterrir sur la première plate-forme et Tikki flotta la rejoindre.

Marinette lui donna tous les détails de son histoire mais Tikki ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour l'aider. Elle lui assura tout de même que tous cela était la réalité et qu'elle lui faisait confiance pour être capable de changer ce qu'elle n'aimait pas dans cette vie.

«Merci, Tikki c'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Tu me manque tu sais, vraiment beaucoup.»

Marinette repartie de cette rencontre déçue de son succès mitigé mais elle avait au moins une certitude et c'était déjà beaucoup parmi tout ce qu'elle vivait. Et puis, ça lui avait fait du bien de voir Tikki. Son amie magique n'avait pas du tout changé.

* * *

Le lendemain, Marinette se réveilla avec un manque. Comme si sa main cherchait d'elle-même quelque chose qui n'y était plus. Et dans la journée, elle prit conscience que tout comme Tikki, ChatNoir lui manquait terriblement. Le choc fut si terrible en réalisant cela, qu'elle se retrouva pliée en deux et manquant de souffle. Pourquoi ChatNoir ne faisait-il pas partie de cette vie post-combat? Elle avait toujours prit pour une évidence qu'une relation telle que la leur survivrait au-delà de la révélation de leurs identités et au changement de vie que la capture du Papillon causerait.

Elle pensa retourner sur le toit du point de rencontre le soir suivant mais elle ne savait pas quel soir il devait patrouiller. Elle essaya aussi de le contacter par d'anciennes messageries et même par son fanclub. Mais se souviendrait-il seulement de Marinette? Probablement pas. Et évidement, elle ne pouvait signer d'un nom ou d'un surnom trop révélateur pour le public.

Elle fut de nouveau très occupée par les commandes de la fin de la semaine surtout qu'elle avait prit beaucoup de retard. Ce n'est donc que le lundi soir qu'elle eu le temps d'aller déposer un nouveau message sur le toit. Même si elle savait qu'elle devrait probablement attendre une semaine de plus pour que ChatNoir reçoive le message de la main de Cocci-girl.

Elle se prépara donc à attendre et à réfléchir en attendant un signe de son ami. Mais que lui dirait-elle? Déjà, il était sa meilleure chance de retrouver ses souvenirs d'héroïne comme l'avait aidée Adrien. Et si ce n'était que le seul bénéfice de cette rencontre, ce serait intéressant puisqu'elle voulait absolument avoir ses souvenirs. Cette vie lui manquait et il y avait encore tant de questions sans réponses. C'étaient-ils effectivement révélé leurs identités? Pourquoi n'était-il plus dans sa vie?

Un événement vint tout de même tromper son attente de façon assez magistrale qui se présenta avec Adrien sonnant à sa porte le mardi soir. Elle était en train de dessiner furieusement toutes les idées de mode qui cherchaient à sortir de sa tête. Adrien avait prit quelques nouvelles d'elle au cours de la semaine et s'était réjouie quand elle lui avait raconté qu'elle avait retrouvé ses souvenirs. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de parler beaucoup mais le peu qu'ils avaient échangé avait beaucoup réconforté Marinette.

«J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait s'éviter quelques frais d'avocat et séparer nos biens tout de suite. Comme ça, on aura qu'à payer les temps de signature de dossier et la Cour.» fit-il en brandissant des feuilles dans sa main. Il y avait inscrit la liste des objets qu'ils possédaient en commun et se proposait d'écrire le nom de celui ou celle qui le garderait à côté.

Après la moitié de la première page, Marinette n'en pouvait déjà plus. Cela ne rimait à rien pour elle. D'abord, elle n'avait aucun attachement pour ces choses et d'autre part, elle ne comprenait pas cette séparation. En plus, Adrien avait reprit son ancienne attitude avec elle, celui du fils à papa calme et trop poli.

Elle écarta les feuilles pour prendre sa main dans la sienne depuis l'autre côté de la table de la cuisine. «Explique-moi pourquoi on se sépare. Est-ce que c'est seulement parce que je t'ai quitté pour Luka? Je ne comprends pas.»

«Tu ne t'en souviens pas?» questionna Adrien en couvrant sa main de celle qui était libre, concerné.

«Je me suis souvenus de beaucoup de faits, mais je ne comprends pas les motivations qui y ont menés.» précisa Marinette

«Non, ce n'était pas à cause de Luka. Je crois simplement que tu voulais du changement dans ta vie, que tu n'étais plus heureuse avec moi. J'en suis venue à me demander si tu l'avais déjà été.» fit-il en baissant la tête.

«Marinette, tu es capable de tellement de choses. Je sais que tu peux être courageuse, énergique, effrontée, forte. Que tu es capable de saisir la vie à pleines mains mais j'ai l'impression que chaque fois que tu pourrais être heureuse, la peur te fait te détourner du bonheur.» poursuivit-il en fixant son regard au sien.

«Tu te souviens dans la voiture l'autre jour, lorsque tu as dit que tu trouvais qu'on était vieux? Et bien, moi, je crois qu'on est vieux si on décide qu'on l'est mais tu as rarement vue la vie comme ça. Tu as décidé que tu serais malheureuse dans la vie et tu fais tout pour ça. On était heureux ensemble lorsqu'on s'est mariés puis tu as changée et même si on était marié, on n'était plus ensemble. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as changé.» Sa voix grise était chargée de tristesse même s'il n'y avait aucune trace de larmes dans son regard. Il avait déjà beaucoup pleuré dans sa vie.

«Adrien, pourquoi dis-tu que je suis comme ça? Je n'ai jamais été courageuse, forte ou effrontée quand j'étais avec toi. J'ai toujours été bloquée par ma timidité, ma maladresse ou ma tête de mule.»

«Encore cette histoire! Marinette, une fois pour toute, je te connais et je t'aime, toi, pour ce que tu es, pas pour ton côté Ladybug. Pour moi, c'est une fausse excuse. J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu refuses de grandir et de changer avec la vie. Tu crois vraiment qu'une personne aussi maladroite que tu te décris pourrait faire d'aussi beaux gâteaux? Tu _es_ courageuse. Arrête de laisser tes peurs te contrôler. J'ai attendu très longtemps que tu acceptes de franchir les limites que tu t'imposes. J'ai changé pour toi, moi.»

Quand Adrien avait mentionné Ladybug. Elle avait été choquée mais puisqu'ils étaient mariés, il était logique qu'elle lui ait révélé son secret. Peut-être pourrait-il l'aider à rassembler ses souvenirs si jamais ChatNoir et elle-même étaient trop en froid pour qu'il lui réponde?

«Oui, j'ai remarqué. Tu m'as beaucoup étonné lorsque je t'ai vu diriger la séance photo. Je ne me rappelais pas de toi comme ça.» poursuivit-elle la conversation parce qu'elle voulait vraiment savoir pourquoi elle n'avait pas eu droit plus tôt à cet homme excitant dans sa vie.

«Lorsque mon père a perdu son contrôle sur ma vie, j'ai pu arrêter de cacher ma vraie personnalité. J'ai eu le droit de dire ou faire ce que je voulais. De vraiment venir en aide aux gens et d'être fier de moi-même en rendant les autres heureux. C'est ça qui donne un sens à ma vie. J'étais comme ça lorsqu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble. Mais tu voulais que je revienne en arrière. Que je redevienne le fils de mon père, celui dont tu étais tombé amoureuse. Et moi je voulais par-dessus tout être avec toi. Quand j'ai réussit à redevenir complètement l'ancien moi à tes yeux, tu as accepté de m'épouser.» raconta-t-il.

«C'est pour cela que j'ai lâché prise si rapidement lorsque tu m'as annoncé que tu me quittais.» poursuivit-il toujours. «Moi, je ne te demanderais jamais de changer pour moi. Mais, j'aurais aimé que tu t'acceptes telle que tu es. Plutôt que de vouloir à tous prix coller à cette image de Miss Maladroite derrière laquelle tu te caches. Mais moi, je n'ai pas envie d'être malheureux. C'est pour ça que ma personnalité à changer de nouveau, parce qu'après onze ans à tout faire pour essayer de te plaire, j'ai abandonné.»

Marinette comprit le sens de ses paroles et de toute cette histoire dans un éclair qui la traversa de la tête aux pieds. Sa bouche formula d'elle-même ce nom qui était sur le bout de ses lèvres : «Chat?»

Elle se releva alors, repoussant sa chaise mais resta agrippée au plateau de la table. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et son esprit parti très loin submergé par les souvenirs.

Elle pouvait maintenant reconstituer toute l'histoire. _Aussitôt après avoir remit M. Agreste aux autorités, Ladybug était partie pour remettre le miraculous du Papillon à la garde de Maître Fu._

 _Mais ChatNoir l'avait suivit prétextant qu'il avait besoin qu'ils se révèlent leur identité sur le champ. Ladybug était un peu ennuyée et dans l'urgence. Le miraculous du Papillon lui brûlait les doigts et elle voulait trouver Adrien au plus vite pour s'occuper de lui et le réconforter s'il la laissait faire. Elle était inquiète pour sa sécurité et ne savait même pas où il était._

 _Alors qu'elle était encore sous le choc de la révélation, il lui avait assuré qu'il était très heureux de découvrir qui elle était mais elle avait été choquée de comprendre qu'Adrien avait toujours poursuivit Ladybug malgré Marinette à ses côtés. Elle l'avait réconforté et rassuré sur le fait qu'elle ainsi qu'Alya et Nino seraient toujours à ses côtés face aux difficultés qui se présentaient à lui. Elle lui avait assuré qu'elle resterait son amie… puisqu'elle avait toujours pensé que c'était ce qu'il attendait d'elle._

 _Mais encore fâchée de la révélation sur les sentiments d'Adrien, elle avait aussi remit son propre miraculous à Maître Fu._

 _L'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Adrien ne s'était pas étendu à ChatNoir surtout parce qu'elle ne le voyait pratiquement plus transformer en héros mais son amitié pour ChatNoir s'était étendue à Adrien comme lui-même devenait beaucoup plus 'ChatNoir' au quotidien._

 _Elle avait l'impression de perdre Adrien, son amoureux et de le voir être remplacé par son ami et partenaire même s'il ne portait pas de masque._

Ce n'est que plus tard, lorsqu'Adrien était venu vers elle, qu'elle lui avait donné une chance de redevenir l'Adrien qu'elle connaissait. Pourtant aujourd'hui il était redevenu ce parfait mélange des deux personnalités qu'elle adorait. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas su apprécié cet aspect de lui avant?

* * *

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience de son environnement, elle et Adrien était sur le canapé. Il la tenait dans ses bras et flattait son dos pour la rassurer et calmer ses sanglots de panique. Elle lui rendit son étreinte en refermant ses bras sur lui et prit de grandes respirations.

«Je pensais que tu avais retrouvé la mémoire.» sermonna-t-il à cause du mensonge sur sa santé.

«Je ne pouvais pas dire que je n'avais plus mes souvenirs d'héroïne à quelqu'un que je pensais ne pas être au courant. Quelqu'un d'autre le sait?»

«Non, ni tes parents, ni Alya, ni personne. C'est encore notre secret.» répondit Adrien avec douceur.

«Je te cherchais, cette semaine. Je sentais que j'avais besoin de te parler. La vie est trop vide sans toi. Je déteste tout ce que j'ai apprit de moi depuis mon amnésie!» Elle se recula dans le divan pour lui parler. «Ça me manque de faire du dessin de mode et de la couture. Les gâteaux c'est bien, mais ce n'est pas ça que je voulais. Je crois que tu as raison de dire que j'ai repoussé la possibilité d'être heureuse lorsque j'ai refusé la chance de lancer ma propre ligne. En travaillant sous le label de quelqu'un d'autre je n'étais pas heureuse et maintenant, les gâteaux ne font que payer les factures.»

«J'ai vu Rose et Juleka il y a quelques temps. Elles participent toujours à nos castings photo mères-filles avec leurs enfants. Elles m'ont raconté qu'elles sont toujours propriétaires de cette salle de réception mais qu'elles n'en retirent pas assez de bénéfice. Les fournisseurs en gâteau et décorations leur demandent trop cher. Tu pourrais repenser à ce partenariat de tout inclus qu'elles t'avaient proposé il y a trois ans. Elles avaient fait le plan d'affaire en incluant la partie confection de vêtements de gala. Je te texterai leur numéro de téléphone, je l'ai au bureau.»

Marinette se rapprocha de lui et plaça sa main sur sa joue pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux. «Pourquoi simplement m'envoyer un texto? Pourquoi on ne resterait pas ensemble? C'est toi que je veux dans ma vie par-dessus tout autre chose ou personne. Est-ce que tu as quelqu'un d'autre?»

«Non, je voulais prendre un peu de temps pour t'oublier vraiment avant de penser à aller vers quelqu'un d'autre. Ne t'en fait pas personne n'a touché à ton homme.» blagua-t-il avec un clin d'œil. «Mais toi tu as quelqu'un d'autre.»

Marinette était à genoux sur le divan pour être très près de lui et Adrien passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

«Luka est venu me raconter sa tournée, cette semaine et je peux te dire que même si je lui trouve plein de qualités, je n'ai aucun sentiment amoureux pour lui.»

«Il reste tout de même que je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir encore jouer à être un autre que moi-même.»

«C'est toi que je veux, chaton.» l'interrompit-elle en le serrant contre elle, désespérée qu'il ne comprenne toujours pas ses sentiments pour lui. «J'ai désespérément besoin de mon ChatNoir dans ma vie. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi l'autre jour, pendant que je n'avais plus de souvenir. C'est toi que je trouve parfait pour moi. Je veux toutes tes blagues, tes jeux, ton intensité et ton impulsivité. J'ai soif de ta joie de vivre. Ce que je veux dans ma vie, c'est le toi, heureux.»

«Tu dis cela ce soir, mais au final, tu fais toujours le choix prudent et sans audace. Si je m'engage avec toi, comment puis-je être certain que tu ne me repousseras pas encore une fois pour préférer le confort de la routine de la vie où tu te limites. Tu essaie toujours de correspondre à une image idéalisée de toi-même au lieu de faire ce que tu souhaites.»

«Oublie-ça. Oublie-la. L'ancienne moi. Je n'en ai rien à faire du confort, de la sécurité, de la tranquillité et de la routine. Si on me proposait de recommencer à protéger la ville en tant que porteuse je sauterais sur l'occasion avec soulagement. Fabriquer des boules de sucre colorées ne m'apporte aucune gratification. Voir Alya enlisée dans ses problèmes non plus. Ce que je veux c'est avoir la force de l'aider à aller mieux.» s'emporta-t-elle avec intensité.

«Et je hais cette maison trop grande, trop silencieuse, loin de tout et trop blanche. Je veux qu'on la vende. Je voudrais vivre perchée sur une terrasse. Je veux pouvoir sentir le vent dans mes cheveux dès que j'en ai envie.» ajouta-t-elle.

«On l'avait choisit parce qu'elle est idéale sur papier pour élever des enfants mais, moi aussi je la déteste, elle me rappelle le manoir. Et… je vis dans un appartement-terrasse en haut d'une tour du centre-ville.»

«Choisis-moi, comme je te choisie toi.» supplia-t-elle en revenant sur le divan. «On fera les fous tous les soirs juste pour rire à en avoir mal partout. On fera des bébés qu'on regardera grandir avec des sourires idiots. On réalisera tous nos rêves, on aidera les autres à faire de même et on sera heureux ensembles. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?»

«Tu étais sérieuse quand tu parlais de redevenir Ladybug?»

«Oh oui! Ça me manque tu ne peux pas savoir! J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdue une grande partie de moi. Je ne me reconnais pas dans la fille que tout le monde dit que je suis devenue. Je veux recommencer à zéro, être une nouvelle personne et oui j'aimerais le faire avec toi et Tikki mais si je ne peux pas être Ladybug avec le masque, je le serai sans lui. Je ne laisserai plus rien m'arrêter.» assura-t-elle.

«Cocci-girl part étudier à l'Université à l'étranger. La place est toute à toi.» raconta-t-il avec le sourire.

Marinette était si heureuse de cette nouvelle qu'elle embrassa Adrien. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était agenouillée au-dessus de ses cuisses et avait croisé ses poignets derrière son cou. Il répondit au baiser mais se rendit compte que la femme dans ses bras n'embrassait pas comme d'habitude. Son baiser était affamé. Elle avait changé jusque dans l'audace de ses baisers. Et pourtant la caresse était chaste et un peu timide mais tellement émouvante.

En rougissant comme une jeune fille et en s'excusant d'avoir profité de lui, elle mit fin au baiser qui les avaient laissé dans un drôle d'état.

«Ne t'excuse pas, ma Lady. Je suis tout à toi.» ronronna-t-il.

«Fais attention, chaton. Je pourrais te prendre aux mots.» fit Marinette en refermant son point sur le chandail d'Adrien et en frissonnant à cause du surnom qu'il lui avait donné.

«Oh! Mais tu peux me prendre… aux mots ou d'une autre façon. J'ai attendu ça depuis si longtemps!»


	3. Chapter 3

Après un autre langoureux baiser, un sentiment, un besoin naquit dans son cœur. Elle voulait réparer ce qu'elle avait brisé. «Et si je voulais… te prendre pour époux? Tu serais partant? Je sais que c'est un peu idiot de ma part parce qu'on est déjà mariés mais c'est ce que je ressens et je n'en ai pas honte. Je te l'ai dis, je t'aime et la vie sans toi, je déteste. Et puis…»

«Calme-toi. Je vois très bien pourquoi tu dis ça. Je comprends, je t'assure. Et j'en pense que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée en pratique, de renouveler nos vœux. Je vais y penser et te donner ma réponse. Mais déjà, je vais commencer par faire annuler le divorce et toi tu pourrais rompre avec ton petit ami. Parce que des baisers comme celui-là j'en veux encore beaucoup et j'ai bien envie de faire durée notre réconciliation toute la nuit.»

«Ce serait mieux que je rompe avec lui en personne plutôt qu'au téléphone mais il commence à être tard. Le temps d'aller en ville et toute la discussion... je ne serai pas fraîche demain au boulot. …Et en plus, je ne me souviens toujours pas où il habite. Je n'ai pas retrouvé la mémoire des derniers mois.»

«Appelles-le au moins et on ira le rencontrer demain soir.» offrit-il.

«C'est peut-être mieux si je vais le voir seule à seul. Tu te rends compte que je vais avoir une certaine question d'ordre pratique à lui demander. Je ne sais pas du tout quelles folies j'ai pu faire de mon corps au cours des derniers mois.»

Elle attrapa son téléphone et Adrien, en homme amoureux attrapa son autre main pour la couvrir de baiser. Elle lui retourna la caresse en récupérant sa main pour la glisser dans les mèches dorées au moment où Luka décrochait.

«Bonsoir Marinette. Comment ça va?»

«Je vais très bien. Je te remercie. Je t'appelais pour te demander si tu as du temps quelque part dans la journée de demain. Je voudrais te parler très sérieusement.»

«J'ai toujours du temps pour toi, ma belle. Mais j'aimerais autant savoir tout de suite de quoi il s'agit. Tu veux que je passe chez toi? Ou tu peux me le dire au téléphone…» réclama-t-il

«Non, c'est assez important mais… Écoute, ce que j'ai à te dire c'est que je veux rompre avec toi. J'ai décidé de rester avec Ch-Adrien.» Elle rougit de son lapsus et cacha son regard à celui d'Adrien qui avait glissé sa tête sur ses genoux pour profiter de ses doigts frottant toujours son cuir chevelu. «Mais, je veux vraiment tout t'expliquer face à face. Je t'ai mentis, il y a des choses que je ne t'ai pas dites.»

«Ah! Ça pour sûr, tu me dois une explication!» La voix de Luka était colérique et il avait raccroché la ligne sans la saluer.

Perplexe, elle regarda le téléphone pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas interrompu accidentellement la conversation.

«Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que j'aille avec toi?» proposa Adrien

«Mais non, c'est Luka. Il ne me ferait jamais de mal. Il sera surement plus calme demain. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai qu'à fixer le rendez-vous lorsque tu seras disponible. Et tu resteras dans la voiture.» offrit-elle.

«Ouais, je trouves tout de même ça étrange de sa part. Mais au moins maintenant, te voilà redevenue célibataire!» fit-il en regardant le plafond, les paumes sous la tête et l'air satisfait.

«QUOI! Pourquoi tu dis ça? Je pensais que tu voulais être avec moi? Tu voulais vraiment seulement me faire rompre? C'est de la jalousie?» s'affola-t-elle.

«Non, Oh non, Pas du tout! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire! Je t'assure que maintenant que je t'ai, je te garde! Je te dirais même que lorsqu'on se remariera, il ne sera plus jamais question de se séparer. On ira voir des médecins, des psychologues et des thérapeutes de couple jusqu'à ce qu'on soit ensemble pour toujours et à jamais!» il paniquait presque.

«C'est bon, chaton.» Le rassura-t-elle sur sa panique. «Je suis avec toi pour de bon! Je te l'ai dis : Je veux reconstruire une nouvelle vie avec toi. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire exactement?»

«Je parlais juste profiter de toi… » fit-il penaud.

«Si tu envoyais un message aux avocats pour annuler le divorce pendant que j'enfile quelque chose de plus confortable et que je nous sers une collation?» résonna-t-elle.

Arrivée devant son armoire à vêtement, elle chercha vraiment fort pour trouver une tenue aguicheuse et audacieuse. Quelque chose qui lui plairait à elle et à lui en même temps. Mais il n'y avait absolument rien qui convenait. Elle ne possédait que des vêtements confortables pour le travail et des pyjamas de fille seule. Elle opta pour un débardeur blanc sur un soutien-gorge bleu ciel et un pantalon de pyjama rouge délavé.

Elle hésita devant son miroir. Elle avait très envie de se refaire des couettes de gamine. Ce serait un clin d'œil à leur passé mais peut-être un peu de mauvais goût. Elle retira tout de même la queue de cheval basse qu'elle portait et brossa ses cheveux pour les faire briller. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup plus longs que dans sa jeunesse mais ils frisaient énormément sous la nuque.

«Je vais devoir refaire toute ma garde-robe! Mes goûts en la matière ont beaucoup trop changé!» fit-elle en revenant vers la cuisine.

«Tu vas en avoir les moyens où tu veux que je t'accompagne pour magasiner?» Il appuya sa proposition d'un clin d'œil et d'un sourire gourmand montrant qu'il apprécierait qu'elle choisisse la seconde option pour pouvoir apprécier le spectacle.

«Je vais plutôt ressortir ma machine à coudre de sous sa couche de poussière. Rêve pas en couleur mon minet!» le rabroua-t-elle

Il prit un regard très sérieux en entendant cela et l'agrippa par le cou pour prendre possession de ses lèvres avec avidité. Ils rejoignirent le divan sans briser le contact que leurs lèvres échangeaient.

Il s'assit sur les coussins et l'attira sur lui. Elle se retrouva à califourchon sur ses cuisses et elle accrochait ses mèches dorées avec le bout de ses doigts. Ses mains à lui la tenait pas la taille mais lorsque l'une d'elle glissa sous la taille de son pantalon, il la sentie se tendre et s'effrayée.

Il brisa le contact de leurs lèvres pour la regarder dans les yeux. «Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Amour?»

Sa main reposait toujours très bas sur ses reins et elle s'y habituait doucement. «C'est juste que...» fit-elle timide «Les relations physiques sont plutôt d'ordre émotif et j'ai oublié tout ça. Je me _souviens_ que nous avons fait l'amour de nombreuses fois avant mais, je redécouvre tout ça avec un regard nouveau.»

Elle tendit la main derrière elle et attrapa son poignet pour sortir la main d'Adrien de sous la taille de son pantalon pour la glisser sous l'ourlet de son débardeur. «Je vais devoir te demander d'être un tout petit peu plus patient avec moi.»

Avec un grand sourire, il acquiesça et reprit ses lèvres doucement pour un baiser amoureux et tendre, patient et chaleureux. «Nous avons toute la vie devant nous. Je vais suivre ton rythme et te laisser mener la danse. C'est ce qui nous a toujours le mieux réussit.»

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils ne firent que s'embrasser et se découvrir tendrement. «J'ai l'impression d'être redevenu un gamin! Il y a des lustres qu'on a pas fait ça.»

«Hum, Hum» approuva Marinette sans rompre le baiser. Mais elle le fit pourtant quelques instants plus tard pour retirer son chandail à Adrien. Il y avait quelques minutes qu'elle parcourait la poitrine de son amoureux avec des mains curieuses et maintenant, elle en voulait plus.

Essoufflés par l'excitation, ils se regardaient tous les deux, plongeant dans le regard de l'autre prêts à reprendre la joute amoureuse lorsque de grands coups retentirent contre la porte d'entrée. Avec un froncement de sourcils, Adrien rattrapa son chandail et suivit Marinette qui était allé ouvrir.

«Marinette c'est quoi cette histoire? Tu ne peux pas laisser tomber, tout de même! Tu…» Luka se tenait sur le pas de la porte et parlait d'une voix paniquée. Mais stoppa net en voyant Adrien venir vers eux.

«Je suis désolée, Luka.» s'expliqua Marinette. «L'autre jour, lorsque tu es venu prendre le thé, je ne t'ai pas dit la vérité. Ma commotion cérébrale ma fait perdre une partie de ma mémoire. J'ai tout oublié de ce qui s'est passé entre nous dans les derniers mois. Écoute, je ne sais pas du tout si ce que nous avons eu était profond ou spécial ou quoique ce soit, mais, je sais que je suis amoureuse d'Adrien et lui de moi et j'ai décidé de rester avec lui.»

Luka les regardait silencieusement et avec frayeur et aussi un tas d'autres émotions mélangées depuis qu'elle avait parlé de son amnésie. Son regard allait de l'un à l'autre.

«Dix-sept heures demain. Je passe te voir à ton travail. Assure-toi que ton assistante soit partie.» Lâcha-t-il sèchement. Et Luka repartie vers sa voiture. Il avait dû faire le trajet à toutes vitesses pour être arrivé si vite. Marinette avait l'impression que ça cachait quelque chose de plus qu'une histoire de sentiments. Elle se rappela tout à coup de quelque chose.

«Luka, attend!» elle s'élança vers la rue en foulant l'allée de béton de ses pieds nus. Arrivée près de lui, elle demanda : «Je voulais te demander quelque chose. Je voulais savoir si toi et moi, on avait couché ensemble. Je sais que ce n'est pas le plus important, mais j'aimerais savoir.»

«Il n'y avait pas de ça entre nous, Marinette. C'est vrai qu'on est sortie ensemble mais ce n'est pas de sexe qu'il s'agit.» Et il remonta en voiture avant de repartir vers Paris.

Adrien s'avança vers elle et la souleva pour que ses pieds nus ne soient plus en contact avec le sol. «Tu sais que j'ai entendu, n'est-ce pas?» fit-il en la portant pour franchir le seuil.

«Je te l'aurais répété de toute façon mais je voulais juste lui laissé un peu d'intimité pour se confier. Apparemment, on n'avait pas de quoi s'en faire à ce sujet, mais il y a surement quelque chose qu'il n'a pas dit.» conclue-t-elle.

«Je serai là demain, tu pourras compter sur moi. S'il fait quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas. Tu n'auras qu'à crier et je t'entendrai de l'extérieur. Il faut bien que ça serve à quelque chose d'avoir son super-héros personnel!» asséna-t-il.

«Oh oui! _Mon_ hérrros.» se moqua-t-elle, imitant une fan pantoise. «Et euh, parlant de héros… est-ce que tu saurais… quand, elle euh…»

«Non non non, pas question que tu te balances au bout d'une ficelle avant de t'être laissé le temps de guérir complètement et que ton médecin t'ai dit que tout était remise! Et puis, tu ne pourrais pas me laisser jouer au chevalier servant juste un peu? Après, je ne le pourrai plus.» réprimanda-t-il.

« Mais oui, tu pourras! J'ai toujours compté sur toi pour me protéger. » lui rappela-t-elle. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de surestimer de ses forces. C'est la relation d'équipe qu'elle voulait retrouver avec lui. Il était toujours aussi important pour elle, qu'il ne se sentes par comme un assistant.

Après une autre longue séance de baiser, ils décidèrent d'aller sagement au lit. La journée commencerait tôt si ils devaient terminer le travail à temps pour le rendez-vous avec Luka.

C'est avec plaisir et en musique que Marinette attaqua sa journée de travaille. Elle était heureuse des perspectives qui s'ouvraient devant elle et cela se refléta sur son travail créatif.

La nuit passée à dormir sur le torse d'Adrien l'avait galvanisée et elle prit même le temps d'organiser un rendez-vous avec Juleka et Rose pour parler très sérieusement d'un partenariat le lundi suivant.

Profitant de son énergie nouvelle, elle fit même plus de préparation qu'elle congela afin de se libérer du temps dans les prochaines semaines pour se mettre à la couture.

De toute façon, elle savait que bientôt elle aurait à gérer deux entreprises en plus de son rôle d'héroïne. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller, elle devait se remettre en forme. Tiens, elle réalisa soudain qu'elle devait ajouter l'exercice physique à ses bonnes résolutions.

Elle se voyait déjà filant à pleine vitesse sur les toits et aidant les gens. Elle avait tellement hâte de voir le sourire qu'aurait Alya en la reconnaissant!

Devait-elle dire à Alya qui elle était maintenant? Déjà, ils étaient tous adultes et capable de s'assumer et de ne pas se dévoiler en parlant sans réfléchir et ensuite, et bien, il n'y avait plus de Papillon capable de lire dans les esprits les secrets les mieux gardés.

Dix-sept heure arriva beaucoup trop vite. Marinette remercia Gertrude et la jeune fille repartie chez elle. Marinette resta seule et attendit Luka en replaçant la cuisine. Elle reçu un message texte sur son téléphone. ChatNoir était en place et l'informait que Luka était en vue.

Elle le fit entrée dans la boutique et dans le bureau de travail prévu pour les rencontres avec les gens qui venaient faire des commandes spéciales.

«Alors, c'est vrai? Tu as perdu la mémoire?» commença Luka

«Je me suis réveillée le lendemain de ma commotion et je n'avais plus aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé entre ma première commotion cérébrale et ce jour-là. Mes souvenirs sont revenus par blocs mais, je ne me souviens pas du tout des derniers mois et tout ce qui concerne les émotions et les désirs que j'ai pu ressentir durant toutes ces années, me restent un mystère. Je me souviens de t'avoir connu il y a dix ans, mais je ne sais même pas comment on s'est retrouvés. Aussi, je ne sais pas si je t'ai dis que je t'aimais ou si je t'ai fait des promesses mais, je suis retombée amoureuse d'Adrien la semaine dernière.»

«Je suis très content pour toi. C'est bien que tu sois amoureuse et avec lui. Mais, tu t'étais engagée avec moi. On ne peut vraiment pas abandonné.»

«Je suis affreusement désolée. Tu sais, je pense que ma personnalité a beaucoup changé. C'est comme si je n'étais plus la même personne qu'il y a trois semaines. Et les choix personnels et professionnels que j'avais faits... Je vais déménager et vendre la maison. Changé de travail. Alors, toi et moi…» s'expliqua-t-elle.

«Non, Marinette.» l'arrêta Luka «Je suis désolé que tu ais été confondue par ce que les gens ont pu te dire sur nous deux. On est allé prendre un café, se balader et… peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû essayer de t'embrasser l'autre jour. Je l'ai fait juste parce que j'étais content de te voir mais je ne te parle pas de relation amoureuse sérieuse. Ça, c'est le mensonge qu'on a dit aux gens. Je te parle… Du vol. Du cambriolage. Qu'on a prévu de faire le mois prochain.»

«Un cambriolage? Mais non, pourquoi je voudrais faire ça. Ça n'a aucun sens. Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent à ce point!» s'écria-t-elle.

«Ça n'a aucun lien avec l'argent. Il faut vraiment qu'on le fasse. Une vie en dépend. Il s'agit de voler un objet très rare. Il n'en existe que peu d'exemplaire dans le monde. Juste 3 ou 4 et celui qu'on avait est brisé, il ne fonctionne plus. Il nous en faut un semblable pour le réparer. De toute façon, les propriétaires vont revenir encore dans sept mois, on pourra le remettre en place à ce moment-là si tu choisis de prendre à nouveau ce risque.»

«De quoi tu parles Luka? C'est quoi cette objet?» questionna Marinette

«C'est un objet magique. Il procure la santé à son porteur…» commença-t-il.

«Attends» l'interrompit Marinette, si on parle d'objets magiques, on devrait peut-être inviter des spécialistes pour en parler. Il y a probablement une autre manière d'atteindre le même but sans cambrioler quelqu'un.»

«On ne peut en parler à personne, Marinette. Tu imagines si ton spécialiste appelait la police? On serait arrêté. Ils peuvent nous accuser d'avoir planifié un vol, tu sais? J'ai déjà récupéré les plans sur la façon de percer le coffre-fort.»

«Mon spécialiste est aussi spécialiste pour ouvrir des coffres-forts sans les percer.» Elle écrivait sur son téléphone depuis un moment et se leva pour ouvrir la porte arrière de sa boutique.

Quand Luka vit ChatNoir entrer, il eu très peur. « Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Mari? Je t'ai dit que ça devait rester un secret! Et lui c'est un super-héros. Il ne peut pas être de notre côté! »

«Lorsqu'il s'agit de protéger les gens, je ne suis pas du côté de la loi, je suis du côté des justes. Et de celui de ma princesse.» fit-il en amenant la main de son amour à ses lèvres.

«Princesse?» s'étonna Luka en les regardant tour à tour.

«ChatNoir et moi, c'est une longue histoire qui remonte à des années.» expliqua Marinette en plaçant sa main sur l'épaule du héros en noir.

«Marinette nous a déjà aidé à vaincre des akumas, Ladybug et moi, lorsqu'il y en avait encore. Et aussi… disons juste qu'on est devenus amis avec le temps mais je compte, bien sûr, sur toi pour garder cela secret. Marinette serait en danger si on savait pour elle et moi.» demanda ChatNoir.

«Bien sûr, je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive ce genre de chose. Alors, c'est toi le spécialiste en objets magiques?» questionna Luka.

«Et bien j'ai une certaine expérience en bijoux spéciaux mais non, ce n'est pas moi. Je vous l'envoie et je vais vous écouter de derrière la porte.» ChatNoir passa dans la partie principale du magasin et un Plagg somnolant flotta vers eux un macaron provenant du comptoir à la bouche.

Il s'installa familièrement sur l'épaule de Marinette. Tout ce temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, Kwami et ancienne porteuse s'intégrait dans les souvenirs de Marinette. Plagg était devenu plus amorphe en étant physiquement plus éloigné de Tikki. Lorsqu'Adrien et elle-même étaient étudiants, les deux kwamis s'énergisaient l'un l'autre par leur proximité durant les cours et aujourd'hui, ils n'avaient plus cette avantage.

Marinette déposa familièrement un baiser sur la tête de Plagg. Bientôt, lui comme elle profiteraient de la présence de Tikki auprès d'eux. Oh! Que de bons temps s'annonçaient devant eux! Même cette histoire de cambriolage ne la rendait pas nerveuse. Elle était confiante d'y trouver une solution.

« Si tu reprenais depuis le début, Luka. Connais-tu le nom de ces objets. À quoi ressemblent-ils? » commença Marinette pour l'homme en face d'elle qui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du kwami s'agrippant à une friandise.

« Ils sont tous en pierre et sont gravés. Chacun avec un motif différent. Ils procurent la santé aux gens malades qui les portent et longue vie aux gens en santé. Ils se transmettent de générations en générations depuis toujours. On les appelle les pierres de kismet ou pierres du destin. » énonça-t-il de façon de plus en plus normale. Il n'était pas Monsieur coolitude pour rien.

« Avec un nom pareil, elles doivent procurer plus que santé et longue vie. Elles ont surement une origine plus obscure que ça. Sauf si en fait, ce n'est une croyance. » intervint Plagg.

« Non, c'est réel. » lui répondit Luka. « Je l'ai vu agir. La personne était gravement malade et au matin, sa santé était celle d'une personne normale et il en a été ainsi pendant des années. Seulement, la pierre s'est brisée et la personne est redevenue malade comme si toutes ces années n'avaient été qu'un sursit. »

« Bon. Alors, la prochaine étape c'est que, d'après toi, en réunissant une deuxième pierre avec la première, la deuxième guérira la première? » répéta Marinette pour clarifier la situation.

Luka approuva : « Puisqu'elles ont la faculté de guérir, elles ont aussi celles de réparer les objets vivants tel que les bijoux ou objets magiques. »

« C'est bon à savoir! » commenta Marinette.

« Je ne pense pas que ça fonctionne de cette façon» corrigea pensivement Plagg. « Enfin, normalement avec ce genre de chose, l'entité qui veut guérir la puissance qui est malade prendra pour elle-même la blessure. Il vous faudrait deux autres pierres pour annuler cela. C'est la même chose pour nous. Nous devons nous réunir pour nous soigner. C'est comme ça que fonctionne l'Univers.»

« On a pas d'autres pierres! On a eu énormément de chance de réussir à savoir où il y en avait une deuxième. On n'a pas le choix. Il faudra faire avec celle qu'on pourra avoir. » Luka était bien prêt à leur faire confiance mais, il avait peur qu'ils le laisse tomber.

« À qui appartient la deuxième pierre? Est-ce que tu sais si quelqu'un la porte pour rester en santé? Si on la vol, qu'est-ce qui arrivera à cette personne? C'est elle qui sera malade. Ce n'est pas mieux. » Contra Marinette, exprimant ses doutes.

« L'autre pierre que nous avons trouvé n'est pas utilisée, elle est enfermée dans un coffre et est recensée comme objets de valeur. Elle ne manquera à personne. Elle est en la possession du Prince du Royaume du Kowar. »

« Tu veux que je t'aide à voler une pierre précieuse au Prince Ali? » s'étouffa Marinette.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. » fit savoir Adrien caché derrière la porte entrouverte.

« Moi non plus, chaton. » répondit Marinette. « Si une vie dépends de cette pierre, on peut surement demander au Prince Ali de nous la prêter le temps de réparer l'autre. Rose pourrait peut-être lui parler en notre faveur. »

« Elle a déjà essayé. C'est elle qui nous a dit où la trouver après avoir essayé de négocier l'emprunt. Et ça lui a coûté beaucoup. Le conseil des ministres du Royaume du Kowar l'ont banni de leur sol. Elle ne peut plus y aller en visite. Évidement, peut-être que cette sentence a été demandée par la Princesse mais cette demande lui a donné l'excuse parfaite pour l'interdire de séjour. »

« Je crois que j'en ai perdu des bouts là… » fit Marinette « Je me souviens que Rose à repris contact avec le Prince Ali lorsqu'elle avait 16 ans et lui 15. Ils s'écrivaient des lettres. Je sais aussi que Rose a un enfant. Quoi d'autre? »

« Rose a adopté une orpheline lors d'un de ses séjours là-bas. Elle s'appelle Julianne parce que Juleka est sa marraine. Mais elle et le Prince Ali n'ont jamais pu se marier. » raconta Luka.

« Après son ascension au trône, le Prince à entreprit des démarches pour avoir le droit d'épouser une personne qui n'était pas de la noblesse du royaume du Kowar. Mais lorsque la résolution a été passée, une jeune femme d'affaire de là-bas, une fille qui est devenue milliardaire à 19 ans grâce aux compagnies qu'elle avait fondées, a réussit à le convaincre de l'épouser. » poursuivit-il

« Aujourd'hui, elle dirige le Royaume de main ferme et la situation du pays s'est redressée. La pauvreté a chuté de moitié et le Prince Ali lui en est très reconnaissant. Mais lui et Rose sont toujours aussi amoureux. Ils sont quelque chose à voir! Toujours à échanger les mots doux les plus tendres avec sérieux et politesse. » conclut-il.

« C'est tout de même triste cette histoire. Sinon, tu disais que la délégation du Kowar va venir à Paris? » commenta Marinette.

« Au début du mois prochain, le Prince et sa suite viennent pour un voyage d'affaire. Ils ne se déplacent jamais sans la pierre.» précisa Luka.

« C'est étrange! Pourquoi voyager avec une pierre précieuse si sa seule utilité présumée est sa valeur marchande? Mais je pense à une autre possibilité que le vol, d'après ce que tu m'as dit. Ça vaudrait la peine de voir si une autre personne pourrait convaincre le Prince Ali de nous laisser la pierre pour une nuit. Surtout si on lui demande personnellement. » supposa Marinette.

« Quelqu'un de mieux placer que Rose pour convaincre le Prince? À qui penses-tu? » interrogea Luka.

« Chaton » appela Marinette « Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu pour la date de son retour à elle. »

Un grand soupir résigné s'éleva de derrière la porte. « Ça devrait être avant ça. Mais je veux tout de même un papier du médecin! »

« Yé! » Marinette, toute contente, sauta sur ses jambes et alla embrasser Adrien sur la joue. « Plagg, Claws out! » L'instant d'après, ChatNoir revint dans la pièce avec Marinette. « Il reste tout de même beaucoup de variable à vérifier. » informa-t-il.

« Tu avais comprit que je parlais aussi de toi pour parler au Prince. Je suis certaine qu'il se souviendra de ce que tu as fait pour lui. »

« Oui, princesse j'avais comprit. Je serai là. Mais d'ici là, il va falloir faire beaucoup de recherche et puisqu'ils descendent au Grand Paris… Si on va jusqu'au vol, Adrien va devoir décrocher son téléphone et faire jouer ses relations auprès d'un certain ancien maire et il préférera surement éviter. »

Après le départ de Luka. Marinette et Adrien se rejoignirent à sa voiture et il l'invita à souper. Mais plutôt que d'arriver à un restaurant, il descendit dans le stationnement souterrain d'un immeuble à logement.

Un petit sac de voyage à la main, il la conduisit à un appartement. Il y avait sur place un cuisinier qui leur servit la soupe et le repas principal avant de partir en laissant le dessert, un pavé aux fraises, sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Dans cet appartement aussi, la cuisine, la salle à manger et le salon était à air ouverte. Une porte menait à la salle de bain et l'autre à une chambre.

«Ce n'est pas un très grand appartement, comme j'y vivais seulement avec Plagg... J'aime beaucoup l'immeuble et ses services. Il y a une piscine et un gymnase. Mais si on reste ici on devra choisir entre la terrasse ou deux chambres supplémentaires dans les niveaux inférieurs. Mais avec un peu de chance, le seul autre appartement-terrasse se libérera, il a deux petites chambre de plus ou on pourrait toujours déménager ailleurs.»

«Tu voudrais que j'emménage avec toi?» demanda-t-elle en souriant devant son air embarrassé de chaton piteux. «Il est très bien cet appartement. Seulement, il n'y a pas de table de travail pour en faire un espace couture.»

«J'avais pensé que tu pourrais t'installer sur la table de la salle à dîner. Je mange toujours au comptoir. J'ai simplement laissée la place pour le traiteur ce soir. Et si on veut recevoir, on a tout l'espace nécessaire sur la terrasse. Viens, allons la voir.»

La vue était superbe et donnait sur un joli quartier de Paris. De l'autre côté de l'immeuble, il y avait un quartier avec un tas de petites boutiques intéressantes, dont une de fournitures de couture qu'elle adorait. Marinette voyait même des parcs et une école depuis la terrasse. Sa boutique de gâteaux était à deux métros de là et la maison d'Alya et Nino à cinq minutes de marches. Cet endroit était vraiment quelque chose!

«J'aime beaucoup cet endroit aussi. Et je suis d'accord pour venir vivre avec toi. De toute façon, si je réussis à démarrer ma propre ligne de vêtements, il me faudra un atelier à l'extérieur.»

«Tu penses vraiment à lancer ta propre ligne? Alors, j'imagine que j'ai bien fait. J'ai voir, je t'ai acheté un cadeau.» l'entraîna Adrien.

Sur le meuble de rangement de vêtements pour homme de la chambre, il lui montra une nouvelle machine à coudre. Toujours pour le travail à la maison, celle-ci comportait plusieurs fonctions de fantaisies pour le travail avancé.

«Avec ça tu vas pouvoir broder le logo de ta nouvelle marque.» expliqua-t-il

«Merci, Adrien, c'est tellement gentil!» Elle le prit dans ses bras pour le remercier d'un baiser sur la joue.

«Je voulais marquer le coup. Pour célébrer ta nouvelle vie. Tu veux bien rester avec moi cette nuit? Je suis aller acheter le nécessaire.»

«Merci. Et c'est d'accord. Je passerai à la maison demain faire des valises pour emménager avec toi.» promis-t-elle.

«Dans ce cas, je contacterai un agent immobilier pour la mettre en vente.»

«Je peux inviter Nino et Alya à souper chez toi demain?» demanda-t-elle encore.

«Fais comme tu veux, maintenant c'est aussi chez toi.»


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette mettait la dernière main à son cinquième uniforme de travail. Ils étaient tous rouges et coupés selon de même patron. C'était le matériel qui variait. Le col et le devant tenait de l'uniforme de cuisine avec sa double rangée de bouton mais les manches roulées au-dessus du coude et les pans ouverts descendant au-dessus du genou et possédant de grandes poches fourre-tout était adaptés pour la couture.

Elle avait aussi eu le temps de faire quelques nuisettes de satin et un imperméable rouge et rose. Ses objets personnels avait été rapatriés vers l'appartement-terrasse et des photos de la maison se trouvaient sur les sites de ventes. Sa nouvelle vie commençait à prendre forme.

Refermant le pot de peinture noir, Marinette observa les motifs de coccinelle qu'elle venait de peindre sur la poche de l'uniforme. Voilà un uniforme de travail pas banal!

Elle avait aussi l'intention d'utiliser la coccinelle comme logo de compagnie de sa ligne de vêtement. Il y avait peu de chance qu'on l'associe à son identité d'héroïne. Le rouge à pois noirs avait eu sa période de popularité grâce à ses exploits et le motif était maintenant plutôt commun. Mais c'était son identité et elle ne voulait pas le renier sous prétexte qu'il était trop courant.

Elle avait vu son médecin la semaine précédente après trois semaines de convalescence. Il lui avait dit que l'enflure était complètement partie et que d'après lui, s'il lui manquait toujours des souvenirs, il y avait peu de chance qu'ils reviennent un jour. Les synapses étant probablement trop endommagés.

Elle repensait à la rencontre qu'elle avait eu avec Juleka et Rose. Si sa mémoire avait dû revenir, s'aurait été à cette occasion selon elle. _Avant même de parler de partenariat, Marinette c'était informé de ses amies._

 _Rose et sa fille Julianne allaient très bien. Elle travaillait comme infirmière à domicile auprès des enfants malades et songeait à adopter un autre enfant. Elle voulait un garçon._

 _Par contre, Blue, la fille de Juleka dont Rose était la marraine, n'allait pas bien. Elle avait été malade plus jeune avant de connaitre plusieurs années de santé parfaite mais sa maladie pulmonaire était revenue en une nuit._

 _«Honnêtement, Marinette» lui expliqua Rose. «On aurait bien besoin que tu te joigne à nous pour nous aider à gérer la salle. Si ça pouvait marcher vraiment, le revenu serait le bienvenue mais nous n'avons ni le temps, ni les ressources à investir pour rendre tout cela rentable. Avec la maladie de Blue, Juleka n'a même plus le temps de s'occuper de faire les paiements des factures.»_

 _«Alors, signons vite tout ça et je remet le travail de bureau entre les mains de mon assistante. Je vais aussi m'occuper de demander les coups de main nécessaires pour la nouvelle compagnie de tout inclus.» Elle pensait déjà à demander l'aide d'Alya pour le création d'un site web et celle de Nino pour des play-listes d'ambiance pour les réceptions._

 _«On va te montrer la salle. Suis-nous. Elle est très belle mais il y a des réparations à faire prêt du plafond.» la prévint Rose sur un ton enthousiaste._

 _Elles entrèrent dans la salle comme tel et se précipitèrent vers le centre. Luka y était avec deux petites filles entre 7 et 8 ans. L'une était basanée et adorable avec une poupée à la main et Luka venait visiblement de coucher l'autre fillette sur un matelas._

 _«Elle a fait une crise mais c'est passé. Drew est allé chercher d'autres médicaments au cas où ça recommencerait.» expliqua Luka._

 _Lui-même aurait pu paraître très calme si ce n'était d'un léger tremblement de sa main qui flattait les cheveux et les épaules de la fillette pour qu'elle s'endorme. La gamine ressemblait énormément à sa mère mais avait de magnifiques yeux bleus océan. Tout le monde était très inquiet pour la petite fille qu'ils adoraient tous, de toute évidence._

 _«Ne vous en faîtes pas, les filles, je m'occupe de tout.» promis Marinette qui venait de comprendre qui était la personne malade pour qui Luka (et elle-même) avait été prêts à commettre un cambriolage si risqué._

Délaissant les uniformes, Marinette se rendit sur la terrasse. La température chutait et elle commençait à s'inquiéter pour Adrien. Il avait dépassé l'heure de retour habituelle pour sa patrouille en tant que ChatNoir. Il avait dû rencontrer des troubles.

Comment avait-elle supporté durant toutes ces années de le savoir dehors à risquer sa vie sans pouvoir être à ses côtés pour le protéger? Elle avait très hâte de redevenir Ladybug. Pour lui et pour Blue.

Marinette avait passé la semaine à rassembler des informations sur la pierre détenue pas la famille royale du Kowar. Elle avait aussi questionné Rose plus en profondeur. L'histoire que son amie lui avait racontée était encore plus triste pour les amoureux séparés par la moitié de la planète.

La Princesse du Kowar était vraiment une bonne personne. Elle était sérieuse et efficace, aimait la population et travaillait avec acharnement pour son peuple. Mais du point de vue de Marinette, le Prince Ali aurait dû la nommer première ministre plutôt que de l'épouser.

Comme elle songeait à aller chercher son nouveau manteau pour se réchauffer, Marinette entendit : «Mais que vois-je? Ne serait-ce pas une belle Princesse attendant sur son balcon la visite de son chevalier en armure rutilante?»

«Nan» répondit-elle du tac au tac. «Celle-ci attends le retour de son homme partie guerroyer et se languie de pouvoir se joindre à lui sous les drapeaux.»

Elle alla vers lui pour partager un long baiser qu'il rompit pour dire : «Cessez votre attente, ma mie. Votre tournant prend fin ce soir. Allons-y, Tikki nous attends chez Maître Fu.»

Elle tapa des mains comme une gamine avant de s'élancer à l'intérieur pour prendre son manteau et deux élastiques dans la salle de bain. Il resta sans bouger un instant pour admirer son travail avant de la serrer contre lui pour l'entraîner par-delà la terrasse.

Tikki fit la fête en retrouvant Marinette et celle-ci versa quelques larmes. Son cœur s'était réchauffé en la voyant. «Oh! Ma Tikki! Comment j'ai pu me séparer volontairement de toi? C'était si ridicule de ma part!»

«Ne tant fait pas Marinette, nous avons de nombreuses années devant nous pour rattraper le temps perdu.» la consola le petit être rouge.

«En attendant» les appela Maître Fu «J'ai fait des recherches pour votre première mission. Dans ce livre, on raconte l'histoire des pierres de l'Univers. À l'origine, lorsque les premiers humains s'organisèrent en société, ils fondèrent le grand Temple de l'Univers. Il fallu plus de 40 générations pour le terminer.

Sa relique la plus importante était une pierre tombée du ciel qu'ils appelaient Pierre d'étoile puisqu'elle était tombée en étant déjà gravée du symbole d'une étoile. Elle apportait bonheur et abondance. Mais lorsque les humains commencèrent à gaspiller les ressources, ils durent quitter les abords du temple pour survivre.

Les grands prêtres fendirent alors la pierre pour que chaque colonie partant de son côté vers des terres vierges et sauvages en emporte un morceau pour être leur guide.»

«C'est ce que je disais» appuya Plagg. «Il faut plus d'une pierre pour en réparer une autre puisque, comme les kwamis, elles ne font qu'une. Les kwamis, comme cette pierre, sont les enfants de l'Univers, issues de l'essence de sa magie.»

«Merci beaucoup, Maître. Je suis certaine que ces informations me seront très utiles.» Marinette avait prit le temps de se refaire des couettes. Elle regarda Tikki flottant près de Plagg. «Tikki, Spots on!»

Et pour la première fois depuis 10 ans. La grande Ladybug, dans exactement le même costume, se tint à la place de Marinette prête à s'envoler au-dessus des toits aux côtés de ChatNoir, sa moitié.

Ils partirent se promener pour qu'elle retrouve son aisance naturelle. Mais son premier arrêt fut sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la chambre d'Alya. Celle-ci dormait déjà, mais Marinette frappa à la fenêtre jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille et s'assoit dans ses draps. Elle lui envoya alors la main avant de repartir.

Elle aurait continué toute la nuit mais une autre longue journée l'attendait le lendemain. Elle devait vider tous les objets personnels qui restaient encore dans son ancienne maison. Aussi, fut-elle raisonnable et elle laissa ChatNoir, la guider jusqu'à leur appartement et jusqu'au lit qu'ils partageaient.

Après le petit-déjeuner, elle enfilait de vieux vêtements pour sa journée de ménage, quand Adrien lui expliqua qu'il avait une surprise. Il avait prit sa journée de congé pour aller à un endroit spécial avec elle.

Ce n'est qu'en le voyant prendre une certaine route sortant de Paris qu'elle comprit qu'il l'amenait visiter ses parents. Ils passèrent un agréable moment à discuter sur toute la route et arrivèrent dans le petit village côtier à temps pour le repas de midi.

Elle trouva qu'Adrien avait eu une excellente idée de l'amener les visiter. Même si elle les avaient vu moins de deux mois plus tôt, elle avait l'impression de ne pas les avoir revu depuis le soir de son premier accident.

Ils la trouvèrent tellement changée et ils en étaient heureux pour elle. Ils étaient rassurés de voir qu'elle était enfin heureuse et épanouie. Adrien en profita pour leur annoncer qu'ils avaient l'intention de renouveler leurs vœux de mariage et d'avoir des enfants très prochainement.

Les parents étonnés de tous ces changements leur demandèrent si quelque chose de sérieux leur était arrivé.

Marinette et Adrien leur racontèrent ce qu'ils avaient vécu depuis le réveil de Marinette et quand arriva les moments où il fallu taire le secret de leurs doubles identités, Marinette réalisa que rien ne l'obligeait plus à ne pas leur avouer toute la vérité.

Ce n'est que très tard dans la soirée que les héros revinrent à la maison épuisés par la journée bien remplie de longs trajets, d'émotions et de larmes partagés lors des révélations et de cascades durant la patrouille faite plus tard qu'à l'habitude.

* * *

La délégation du Royaume du Kowar arriva quatre jours plus tard pour une période d'une semaine qui seraient occupée par de nombreuses entrevues traitant d'accords commerciaux.

Marinette avait eu le temps de retrouver ses réflexes passés et de répondre à quelques questions des journalistes. Mais aussi de donner une première très longue entrevue à Alya qui avait mit à jour le ladyblog et s'était laissé tenter à animer les débats et les commentaires qui allaient bon train sur le blog au point où le serveur explosa sous l'affluence.

Une entrevue était prévue durant la semaine entre le premier présentateur de la chaîne nationale et Alya. Celle-ci ne se pouvait plus de sentiments contradictoires. Marinette l'invita à souper avec Nino et Marco avant leur sortie programmée du côté du Grand Paris.

Alya se frottait les mains de nervosités, effectuant des allers-retours sur la terrasse de l'appartement pendant que Nino et Adrien surveillait la cuisson du repas sur le gril et que Marinette essayait de trouver les mots pour la réconforter.

«Mais au fond, c'est quoi le problème, Alya?» demanda Adrien voyant Marinette atteindre le fond de son baril de mots d'encouragement. «Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète?»

«Mais… Tout le monde me regarde comme si je savais tout sur eux. Mais, moi aussi je suis dans le noir. Je n'en sais pas plus que le reste de la population. Je n'ai rien, aucun scoop. Il y a des années que tout le monde consulte le ladyblog en tant que source de références sur le sujet. Les étudiants font des travaux sur eux, les artistes s'en inspirent. Tout le monde en sait autant que moi. Oui, j'ai eu une entrevue exclusive mais tout le monde l'a déjà vu. Si seulement, je pouvais lui parler! Réapprendre à la connaitre.»

«Qu'est-ce qui est pire? Ne pas en savoir plus que le reste de la population ou ne rien pouvoir révéler? Si elle était devant toi, qu'elle répondait à toutes tes questions et que tu ne pouvais rien dire de ses secrets? Ce ne serait pas résoudre un problème pour en créer un autre?» voulu savoir Marinette.

«J'ai été journaliste Marinette, quelque part, je le suis encore. Et être journaliste s'est aussi de faire parler les détails qui paraissent sans importance afin qu'ils soient intéressants pour les gens. Si seulement je connaissais sa couleur préférée ou ses goûts en musique!»

«Les gens seraient jaloux!» intervint Nino en commençant à servir les assiettes «Si tu disais à la population qu'elle adore, par exemple….»

«T'écouter scratcher au club» glissa Adrien en aidant Nino et en tendant son assiette à Marinette.

«M'écouter scratcher au club, ben alors, c'est sûr qu'on aurait de la populace mais t'imagine la jalousie? » compléta Nino en s'assoyant pour manger.

« Ouais, et la guerre entre ceux qui aiment le rose et ceux qui aiment les autres couleurs! Ce serait une hécatombe! » plaisanta dramatiquement Adrien.

« Pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle aime le rose? » pouffa de rire Alya « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça? »

« Bien, c'est une fille, non? Et les filles aiment le rose. » s'expliqua Adrien innocemment. Il adorait taquiner Alya quand elle était dramatique et Marinette découvrait qu'elle adorait rester spectatrice de cette nouvelle attitude d'Adrien avec les autres. « Marinette adore le rose, et pour moi, elle est la seule qui existe, alors, j'imagine que les autres aussi sont comme elle. » conclut Adrien en prétendant se défendre de son ignorance en la matière. Et il ajouta un clin d'œil vers Marinette pour faire bonne mesure.

« Je m'imagine tellement pas utiliser cet argument en journalisme : Oui, oui, il est certain que la couleur préféré de Ladybug est le rose puisque c'est une fille. Tout le monde penserait que tout ce temps, c'est un vieux macho qui a rédigé mon blog et que je lui sert de couverture! »

« Alya! » sermonna Nino qui aidait Marco à manger. « Ne dis pas que tu sers de couverture à un vieux macho : ça me coupe l'appétit! » Ce fut l'éclat de rire général.

Lorsque l'ambiance redevint plus calme, Marinette demanda sérieusement alors qu'on servait le dessert : « Alya? Est-ce que tu veux vraiment savoir? Tu veux vraiment tout savoir même si tu ne peux presque rien dire? »

« Marinette, si jamais je reprends le ladyblog pour vrai, je dois pouvoir confirmer ou infirmer toutes les rumeurs que les gens rapportent. En en connaissant plus que les autres sur elle, je deviens une source d'information. Et puis, tu ne peux pas savoir combien ça me rendrait heureuse de la revoir, de la retrouver! Je sais que je vais sonner comme la pire des fans en disant cela mais je suis certaine qu'elle et moi on serait de bonnes copines. Évidemment, personne ne te remplacera jamais dans mon cœur mais… »

« Non, Alya, vous avez partagez beaucoup de choses toi et Ladybug par le passé. C'est normal que tu penses ça. Mais si tu veux vraiment savoir, je vais te le dire. » fit Marinette en serrant Alya dans ses bras.

Elle se leva ensuite de table pour aller ouvrir la porte-fenêtre : « Tu veux bien venir me voir ma chérie? » La tête incrédule d'Alya et Nino valait son pesant d'or et Adrien ne pu s'empêcher de prendre une photo au moment où Tikki se posa sur la main de Marinette. Évidement, Plagg, ne tarda pas à la suivre jusque sur l'épaule d'Adrien puisqu'il était avec Tikki au salon mais que tout seul, il s'ennuyait rapidement, n'ayant personne pour l'admirer.

« Rena. » s'adressa Marinette dévoilant ainsi qu'elle savait pour l'identité secrète d'Alya. « Tu crois que je me serais tournée vers quelqu'un d'autre que toi lorsque le temps fut venu de trouver un nouvel allié de confiance? Même ChatNoir n'a pas du tout été surpris lorsqu'il a su que c'était toi. Tu étais notre alliée avant même d'être une héroïne. »

« Toi aussi, Nino » intervint Adrien. « Tu as toujours été là pour moi, pour nous tous. Marinette le savait bien lorsqu'elle t'a choisit pour être l'un des nôtres. La boule de poil sur mon épaule, c'est Plagg, au fait. Attention il mord et dévore tout ce qu'il voit. »

« T'as raison gamin, continue de te moquer de la bête féroce. » fit Plagg avant de se recoucher.

« Et la jolie demoiselle ici présente est Tikki. La joviale déesse de la création. » présenta Marinette.

« Tout ce temps, toutes ces années » sanglota Alya « Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu as arrêté? » demanda-t-elle.

Marinette voyais bien que cette question hantait Alya depuis des années. « Il faudrait probablement des psychologues ou même un neurologue pour répondre à cette question mais je pense qu'Adrien à assez bien décrit la situation en disant qu'après ma première commotion cérébrale je cherchais inconsciemment à détruire tout ce qui me rendait heureuse. Lorsque j'ai appris que les deux hommes les plus importants dans mon cœur n'étaient qu'une seule personne… »

Elle caressa la joue d'Adrien de sa paume et il lâcha sa fourchette pour placer sa propre main sur la sienne et la flatter avant de placer un baiser au centre de la main de sa douce.

« C'était plutôt émotif comme situation ce soir-là. Avec ce que je venais de vivre avec mon père, je n'ai peut-être pas été très à l'écoute de tes sentiments. J'ai peut-être été un peu brusque et demandant. » s'excusa-t-il.

« En fait, j'ai pris la mouche et j'ai tout détruit. J'ai été ridicule. J'ai fait un mauvais choix, ce soir-là et j'ai continué d'en faire ensuite. Et maintenant que j'ai découvert toutes mes erreurs, je veux les réparer. » Adrien se rapprocha de Marinette et passa un bras autour de ses épaules et prit sa main de l'autre.

« Y comprit celles que j'ai faites avec toi. » poursuivit Marinette. « Alya, je veux être là pour toi, j'aimerais t'aider à sortir de ta tristesse. Je sais que tu n'oublieras jamais le bébé que tu as perdu mais tu dois arrêter de vivre dans la culpabilité. Je voudrais que tu reprennes le ladyblog en main. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était une mauvaise chose que tu t'exposes au danger pour parler de moi mais je veux que tu continues à tenir le blog parce qu'il apporte de l'espoir aux gens. C'est pour ça que j'ai repris exactement la même apparence qu'autrefois. Pas par vanité d'être la 'Grande' Ladybug. Pour que les gens aient confiance en moi. »

« Je pense que c'est pour ça le qualificatif de 'grande.' Pas parce que tu étais notre chef dans le combat contre le Papillon, parce le public et nous aussi, on a toujours su qu'on pouvait compter sur toi. » intervint doucement Alya.

« Au moins comme ça, vous éviterez beaucoup d'heures d'entrevue redondantes. » plaisanta Adrien. « Tu sais déjà tout ce qu'i savoir sur elle, peut-être mieux que moi. »

« Je suis certaine que non. Vous vous aimer tellement! Et déjà à l'époque vous étiez capable de vous comprendre d'un regard. Ça dépasse beaucoup de relation normale ce qu'il y a entre vous deux. » commenta Alya qui tendit sa main à Adrien en signe de sincérité. « Je suis désolée. De ne pas mettre plus préoccupé de ChatNoir durant toutes ces années. Et d'avoir abandonné le blog quand tu es resté seul au combat. Quand on y pense, lors de vos premières apparitions, tu m'as sauvé la vie deux fois de suite et qu'est-ce que je fais? Je créé un blog consacré à ta partenaire! »

« Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais. Moi aussi je suis tombé amoureux d'elle ce jour-là. Je te comprends. » raconta Adrien avec émotion.

« Bon ça suffit le mélodramatique. Je ne suis pas morte et il est temps que j'ailles le montrer à tout le monde, on a une mission qui nous attend! » intervint Marinette.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? Je veux savoir! » quémanda Alya ce qui fit rire tout le monde de voir qu'elle allait déjà beaucoup mieux.

« Je te raconterai tout pendant le lunch demain, je suis certaine que tes talents variés nous serons utiles. Ou plutôt… » Marinette se tourna vers Adrien pour demander : « On pourrait faire une réunion demain soir avec tous les complices, qu'est-ce que tu en penses? De toute façon, on devra leur rapporter ce qu'on va découvrir ce soir. » Et comme il approuvait, elle ajouta : « On se rencontrera à la salle. »

Ladybug et ChatNoir se tenaient dans l'ombre des fenêtres du Grand Paris et espionnaient se qui se passait à l'intérieur. Malheureusement, contrairement aux indications qu'ils avaient d'abord reçues, la Princesse du Kowar était présente. Ce qui n'allait pas leur facilité la tâche. Cette femme pensait avec sa tête et non avec son cœur, contrairement au Prince.

Il lui adressa quelques mots dans sa langue mais elle le sermonna : « En Français, Ali. Ce soir, nous sommes en France, parlons français. »

« Si tu veux, ma caille. Laquelle de mes cravates bleue veux-tu que je mette demain? » s'enquit-il.

« Rien de trop tapes à l'œil, ce n'est qu'une petite école de commerce, pas une université. » répondit-elle négligemment.

Les assistants personnels, à la fois le jeune homme assistant la Princesse comme la dame mûr, toujours au service du Prince depuis son enfance étaient présents et notaient les décisions et demandes de leur employeurs.

ChatNoir fit un signe à sa partenaire et ils repartirent sur le toit pour pouvoir parler tranquillement. « Tu veux bien faire un lucky charme pour moi? Je voudrais connaitre le contenu de ces tablettes. »

Interloquée, Ladybug s'exécuta et attrapa une clé usb qu'elle remit à ChatNoir. Elle ne savait pas elle-même que son pouvoir pouvait marcher de cette façon. « Et voilà en paiement pour ma chance. » fit ChatNoir en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Elle se hérissa de fureur. « Es-tu en train de me dire que depuis des années, tu embrasses tes partenaires pour les remercier de te pondre un lucky charme?»

« Non » fit-il embarrassé « Mais je dois t'avouer que j'ai partagé plusieurs des collations que tu m'as envoyées avec Tikki.» et il se sauva vers la chambre princière avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre.

Comme de fait, la chance fut de son côté et il réussit à mettre la main sur une des tablettes que la dame avait délaissée pour servir une tisane. Revenant sur le toit en urgence, il agrippa la main de Ladybug et couru à fond de train jusqu'à son portable sur la table de leur salon. Le téléchargement se termina au dernier avertissement de la boucle d'oreille de l'héroïne qui lança le lucky charme, libérant des coccinelles qui ne réparèrent rien mais apportèrent un peu de chance aux habitants de la ville.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain, Marinette avait accumulée suffisamment d'avance dans son travail à la pâtisserie pour se permettre d'aller terminer de préparer le déménagement de sa maison en après-midi. Elle avait terminé de tout mettre en boîte et de remplir sa voiture avec la moitié d'entre elles. Ils avaient décidé de vendre la maison avec les ensembles de meubles et donc tout restait sur place.

Par contre, une fois sa voiture vidée, l'appartement était envahie et le resterait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait trié tout le contenu des boîtes. Heureusement, la plus-si-petite Manon, avait 18 ans cette année-là et se préparait à partir en appartement avec son petit ami. Elle serait surement heureuse de recevoir un peu d'aide.

Marinette avait hâte d'en finir avec la préparation de la vente de cette maison, elle pourrait ensuite vendre également sa voiture qui ne lui serait plus utile. Adrien garderait la sienne, de meilleure qualité, pour les balades qu'ils se promettaient de faire le plus souvent possible en campagne.

Elle passa à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et retirer la poussière de la journée. Lorsqu'elle en ressortie, elle arriva nez à nez avec une rose rouge que lui présentait Adrien avec une courbette.

Elle sourit à son charmeur de chaton et le prit dans ses bras. Embrassant d'abord sa pommette, elle fit remonter les baisers vers la tempe en immobilisant ses bras. Il rigola et lui rendit ses baisers depuis le menton et jusqu'au lobe de son oreille, la faisant rigoler à son tour.

« Pour le cas où tu te poserais la question, la rose c'est parce que je t'aime vraiment énormément et aussi parce que je t'aime parce que tu es la femme la plus formidable de l'univers. J'en ai même la preuve. » susurra l'amoureux.

« Ah oui? » badina-t-elle. « Et j'ai le droit de savoir ce que c'est, où c'est un secret? »

« Ce n'est tellement pas un secret que je penses que je devrais le crier au monde entier. Non, franchement, les autres femmes ont le droit d'être mises au courant que c'est toi la meilleure. »

« Elles connaissent déjà ton avis sur la question, elles ont toutes pleuré le jour de ton mariage. Je suis certaine que plusieurs ont enfilé un voile ce jour-là pour mieux s'imaginer à ma place. Alors, j'attends toujours ma preuve, moi! » réclama Marinette.

« Oh c'est simple, j'ai demandé l'avis d'un expert. Plagg m'a assuré le plus sincèrement du monde que depuis la naissance de l'Univers, il n'y a jamais eu de femme aussi formidable que toi. » assura Adrien.

Marinette rigola avant de faire la supposition : « Il n'y a plus de fromage et il veut que j'aille lui en acheter? »

« Non » fit Adrien toujours sérieux en apparence « Il a trouvé les pains au gruyère que tu lui as fait et il en était très content. »

« Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit la preuve la plus convaincante qui soit. » fit Marinette en essayant de ne pas rire. «Ça me semble un peu acheté comme jugement.»

« Alors, laisse-moi te le prouver ce soir, sur l'oreiller. » réclama galamment le bel homme en portant la main de sa compagne à ses lèvres déformées par un rictus charmeur.

« Est-ce que mon gros minet en aurait assez de savourer doucement son bol de crème. » fit malicieusement la femme amoureuse.

« Ton gros minet en à surtout assez d'être la souris dans ton jeu de mise à mort. J'ai faim de toi et ça me tue. »

« C'est bon, gros matou » accepta-t-elle et elle se pencha à son oreille pour glisser : « Je te laisser me dévorer selon ton plaisir en rentrant, ce soir. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors? Plus tôt on y sera et plus vite, on rentrera! »

On avait installé dans la salle principale des fêtes une table ronde destinée aux événements et aux réceptions. Tous les conspirateurs étaient réunis autour de la table pendant que les enfants dormaient sur des matelas. Marinette n'avait pu faire autrement que d'y aller sous son identité civile mais ChatNoir arborait le masque et leur avait rapporté ce que Ladybug et lui-même avait découvert durant leur observation.

« En parcourant l'horaire du Prince et de la Princesse, j'ai remarqué qu'elle serait à Londres pour une nuit : demain. Mais pas lui. Je pense qu'on devrait essayer de redemander la pierre au Prince Ali. Il nous la prêtera surement sans problème si on se présente ensemble pour la lui demander et qu'on lui assure qu'on la rapportera avant que son absence ne soit signalée. »

« J'aimerais juste savoir à quoi elle leur sert.» intervint Marinette. «Parce que selon ce plan, peu importe qu'on échange les pierres ou qu'on transfert la cassure d'une à l'autre par magie, il reste que la leur ne fonctionnera plus. Imaginez que la Princesse soit elle aussi malade, ou le Prince Ali, peut-être la pierre en bonne état leur est-elle aussi essentielle qu'à Blue. »

« On aura le temps d'en parler avec lui. Selon mon plan on arrivera après sa dernière rencontre et on y passera la nuit s'il le faut, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit convaincu.» assura ChatNoir.

« Qui ira sur place? » questionna Anarka, la mère de Luka et Juleka.

« J'y serai avec Ladybug bien sûr et Rose devrait être présente aussi mais peut-être la présence de Blue sera-t-elle nécessaire. » fit ChatNoir qui demanda discrètement l'avis de Marinette. Celle-ci n'eut pas besoin de faire de mouvement pour lui répondre, son expression lui dit tout ce qu'il voulait savoir, soit qu'elle était d'accord avec lui. « Mais elle ne peut pas rester seule. » conclut-il.

« Vous pourriez demander à un de vos anciens alliés. » proposa Alya.

« Bonne idée. » approuva ChatNoir. « Ça va surement se jouer à pile ou face, alors. »

« Et si jamais, ça ne marche pas? » demanda Drew, le mari de Juleka.

« Alors, on réessayera d'une autre façon. » lui assura Marinette. « Ladybug a fait la promesse que Blue serait guérie avant le départ de la délégation. Elle veut simplement tout calculer pour qu'il y ait le moins de conséquence possible pour tout le monde. Personne ne veut, par exemple, que l'un d'entre nous finisse en prison pour être entré dans la suite royale, si on peut l'éviter.»

Tel que décidé, Ladybug, ChatNoir et Rose entrèrent dans l'hôtel par le balcon de la chambre du Prince. Il était en pyjama de soie et étudiait un dossier à une table de travail. Il ne les avait même pas entendu.

«Ali?» appela Rose et il se retourna vers eux avec surprise.

«Rose!» s'exclama-t-il en s'élançant pour la serrer contre son cœur. «Il y a trop longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu. Beaucoup trop.»

«Tu me manques aussi terriblement. Mais je ne suis pas venue pour nous ce soir. Nous sommes ici pour te demander une faveur.» répondit la jeune femme blonde.

«Prince, nous sommes ici pour cette pierre.» fit Ladybug en exhibant la pierre de Blue montrant une grande entaille au centre avec des rebords noircis. «Rose nous a dit que vous en aviez une également.»

«Nous l'appelons la Pierre des voyages. Le peuple du Kowar la possède depuis plus longtemps que la date de nos plus anciens écrits. Il est dit qu'elle a guidé notre peuple sur le chemin vers sa terre actuelle si clémente. Elle m'a toujours accompagné dans mes voyages commerciaux afin d'assurer la réussite de mes négociations. C'est notre trésor national le plus aimé.»

«Celle-ci assurait la survie d'une enfant. Depuis qu'elle est brisée, la petite est malade.» raconta l'héroïne.

Le Prince se tourna vers Rose qu'il avait gardée contre lui en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. «Juliane?» questionna-t-il avec panique.

«Elle va très bien.» le rassura Rose. «Mais la petite qui est malade c'est…» Elle se tourna vers les héros comme pour s'excuser de trop en dire. Elle voulait leur pardon pour ne pas mentir à l'homme qu'elle aimait. «C'est Blue, ma filleule. Elle a une maladie pulmonaire inopérable et les médicaments ne réussissent plus à la soulager. Elle va encore plus mal qu'au moment où j'ai quitté le Kowar pour la dernière fois. Elle s'épuise.»

«Blue?» dit doucement le Prince Ali. «Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu t'es battu si férocement pour avoir la Pierre des voyages. Je te demande de me pardonner. Je ne t'ai pas assez appuyé dans ta démarche. J'aurais dû être de ton côté. Je dois avouer que je t'en voulais un peu de ne pas te confier à moi.»

«C'est la vie de Blue qui en dépends. Il nous…» Le doux plaidoyer de Rose fut interrompu par des coups frappés à la porte de la chambre.»

«Prince Ali?» appela une voix qui fit se hérisser le moindre duvet dans le dos des super-héros. Ils connaissaient trop bien cette voix. «C'est moi, Chloé Bourgeois. Venez! Je vous ai préparé une surprise.»

Rose jeta un regard de jalousie au Prince. Ladybug siffla : «Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait à Paris?»

ChatNoir poussa un très profond soupir le plus muet possible et demanda: «Dites-lui de patienter.» Ce que fit Ali.

ChatNoir se tourna vers Ladybug et plaça ses mains sur ses épaules pour qu'elle l'écoute très sérieusement. Ce pendant que le prince Ali assurait Rose que Chloé ne lui avait jamais rendu visite de la sorte.

«Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas?» souffla-t-il. «Tu sais qu'il n'y a jamais eu que toi et toi encore?»

«Ne fais pas ce que je pense que tu vas faire, Chat.» averti Ladybug. «On ne pourra plus se débarrasser d'elle ensuite.»

«Tu vois un autre choix? Elle n'abandonnera pas. Hey? Je suis capable de la gérer, tu sais? Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi!» lui répondit-il.

Ladybug réfléchit un instant et attrapa les coudes de ChatNoir avec ses paumes pour suggérer doucement: «Sois toi-même. Celui donc je suis tombée amoureuse. Tu feras ce que tu veux d'elle mais ça lui laissera un goût amer de voir de quelle façon tu as changé.»

Il l'embrassa sur le font avant de sauter d'un balcon à un autre. Alors, qu'on entendait Chloé revenir à la charge pour le Prince Ali, la voix lumineuse mais sur un mode tristesse d'Adrien résonna plus loin derrière dans la suite.

«Chloé! On ma dit que tu serais ici! J'ai tellement besoin de te parler! Tu as su la nouvelle? Marinette a décidé de me quitter pour un autre!»

«Oui, euh, Adrichou. On peut-peut peut-être se voir un autre soir?» proposa Chloé, coincée derrière la porte.

«Mais Chloé, c'est ce soir que j'ai besoin de toi, moi! Il y a des jours que je pleure et là j'apprends que tu es en ville! C'est un signe du destin! Tu es ma bonne étoile tombée du ciel. Si on s'assoyait ici pour parler? Tu t'es commandé tout un repas! Tu m'as l'air d'avoir très faim! Il y en a pour au moins deux personnes! Serais-tu en peine de cœur toi aussi? Dis-moi qui à oser te manquer de respect et je m'en occupe! Si, bien sûr, tu t'occupes de moi en retour…»

Rose et Ali regardaient la porte choqués par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Surtout venant d'Adrien, en plus! Ils jetèrent un regard semblable vers Ladybug pour savoir si elle comprenait ce qui ce passait mais elle-même se cachait les yeux et se retenait difficilement de rire. Oui, c'était du grand ChatNoir dans toute sa splendeur!

Un long silence de la part de Chloé répondait à la supplique d'Adrien mais finalement, elle proposa qu'ils aillent ouvrir une bouteille de rouge dans sa propre chambre. Il accepta mais reprit aussi : «Tu n'étais pas avec un autre homme n'est-ce pas? Tu n'es pas comme Mari, tu n'en regarde pas d'autres n'est-ce pas?»

«Mais non, Adrien, ne t'en fait pas» fit Chloé agacée. «Il n'y a que toi pour moi.» mentit-t-elle.

Dès qu'ils entendirent la porte de l'extérieur de la suite, Ladybug demanda au Prince de la suivre avec la pierre pour qu'ils aillent ailleurs pour parler et discuter. Elle conduisit Rose dans la rue où Luka attendait avec une voiture. Elle donna à Rena le signal du départ et retrouva le prince qui s'était rapidement changé et qui avait récupérer la pierre durant son absence.

Elle le déposa près des portes du bureau et de la cuisinette de la salle des fêtes. Et fit en sorte d'arriver avant lui à la salle pour qu'il croit qu'elle y avait été durant tout ce temps. Elle reçue alors, la confirmation de la part de Nino comme quoi Adrien était au courant qu'il pouvait abandonner Chloé dès qu'il le voulait.

Tikki fit semblant de flotter jusqu'à eux depuis un recoin de l'arrière de la salle. Elle se pencha sur les deux pierres qui furent déposées sur la table. Une énergie blanche pulsa entre les trois.

«Oui» confirma-t-elle «Comme le pensait Plagg, ces pierres sont belle et bien issues du tréfonds de l'Univers, tout comme nous.»

«Qu'est-ce que…?» demandèrent plusieurs visages dans la salle.

«C'est un kwami.» expliqua Marinette «Elle est un peu comme une déesse. De poche. C'est plus pratique comme ça.» Elle essayait de détendre l'atmosphère pour faciliter l'acceptation du groupe.

Tikki demanda des détails sur la façon donc la pierre de Blue avait été brisée. Et discuta avec Marinette de ce que Ladybug pouvait ou ne pouvait pas faire pour la réparer.

Marinette poussa un profond soupir et souleva Tikki pour l'apporter derrière et lui parler seule à seule. Derrière elles, Blue se mit à tousser et on l'étendit avec son médicament le temps que la crise se passe.

«Dis-moi Tikki, si une pierre ne peut en guérir une autre qu'en transférant la blessure mais que deux pierres peuvent effacer la blessure d'une troisième pierre. Est-ce que tu pourrais jouer le rôle de la deuxième pierre de guérison puisque vos énergies sont assez semblables pour que vous résonniez ensemble?»

«Il faut que je me serve de mon pouvoir sans porteur. Et je refuse de le faire sans Wayzz et Plagg pour m'aider. Se serait trop dangereux sans eux. Tu as vu tout ce que le pouvoir de Plagg pouvait détruire? Imagine que tout ce qui est vivant dans la pièce, la moindre mouche ou grain de blé se multiplie et prospère. Et que tout le bois qui nous entoure se réveille et redevienne des arbres avec des bourgeons?»

«D'accord, j'appelle Nino et on va attendre Adrien.»

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde était présent et le plan était en place. Carapace et ChatNoir prêts à suivre les ordres au moindre dérapage. Plagg avait été anormalement silencieux et tactile avec Tikki avant de la laisser pour transformer Adrien, comme s'il avait peur pour elle.

Tikki se mit à briller d'une lueur rouge semblable aux bulles déployées par le cataclysme de ChatNoir. Elle laissa s'accumuler l'énergie puis posa les mains sur les deux pierres simultanément. Une énergie blanche pulsa autour de la table avant de se stabiliser pour monter doucement en puissance. Cette énergie laissa ensuite apparaître une nuée de coccinelles enveloppées de lumière blanche qui partirent partout dans la ville. La lumière diminua doucement avant de revenir vers Tikki étendue sur la table.

«Tikki!» s'affola Marinette en prenant son kwami dans la paume de sa main.

Trixx intervint pour suggérer : «Elle devrait se transformer, elle pourrait ainsi puiser dans l'énergie de sa porteuse pour commencer à se remettre mais elle aura aussi besoin d'avoir Plagg près d'elle le plus possible surtout dans les premières heures.»

Marinette partie en faisant quelques pas vers le fond de la salle mais réalisa qu'elle n'aurait aucune excuse pour faire croire que Marinette y resterait ensuite. Elle s'arrêta sur place avant de prononcer «Tikki, Spots on!.»

Une grande faiblesse s'empara alors d'elle et ChatNoir rattrapa Ladybug dans ses bras. «Tu vas bien ma chérie?» Elle fit un signe positif de la tête.

Blue aussi allait bien, au soulagement de tous mais un cri de Nino alarma tout le monde «Marco!» s'exclama-t-il en le voyant marcher à quatre pattes pour rejoindre sa mère qui était muette de joie. De grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues. «Lui aussi va bien.» poursuivit-il béat. «Donc le ''miraculous'', il-il a…»

«Moi aussi, je me souviens de tout!» s'exclama Ladybug en regardant ChatNoir avec ravissement.

«Je redoutais un peu qu'en retrouvant toute ta mémoire tu changerais à nouveau d'avis sur nous.» Fit-il nerveusement en tirant un simple anneau d'or de sa poche. Elle était sertie d'un minuscule diamant rouge taillé en forme de cœur. «Maintenant que tu sais tout, mon bel amour, il n'y a qu'une chose que je voudrais te demander.» Il la remit debout et resta un genou au sol. En tenant sa main, il l'a regarda avec un amour totale «Veux-tu toujours de moi, ma Lady?»

«Pour toujours et à jamais, je resterai TA Lady.»

«Dans ce cas» proposa Alya en tendant Marco à Carapace. «Je vais essayer de trouver des fleurs pour te faire un bouquet et appeler Gertrude pour qu'elle passe prendre un gâteau avant de venir nous rejoindre.»

«Ce-ce soir? Tu voudrais faire ça ce soir?» demanda Ladybug à ChatNoir.« Tu avais tout prévu, hein?» Lorsqu'il approuva les larmes aux yeux, elle regarda autour d'elle, réalisant qu'il avait raison. Tout était en place pour qu'ils aient le plus merveilleux des mariages.

« Disons, que j'ai demandé à tout le monde de se tenir prêt. Même tes parents se sont organisés pour qu'on dispose d'une maison près de chez eux pour un voyage de noce et Madame Anarka à accepter de conduire la cérémonie.» souffla-t-il à son oreille.

«Tu viens à la maison avec moi chercher le voile de mariée que j'ai fait?»demanda-t-elle. Lui prouvant ainsi qu'elle avait toujours garder espoir en leur amour.

* * *

Il s'avéra que le ''miraculous'' n'avait pas seulement guérit les gens dans la salle et les gens dans Paris, il leur avait aussi apporté la chance. Et ce fut particulièrement vrai dans le cas de Rose et Ali qui trouvèrent une solution pour être ensemble aussi souvent qu'ils le voulaient.

L'entreprise de célébration et d'événements connu une croissance phénoménale. Entre ce premier mariage leur portant bonheur et la publicité qu'en fit Alya avec la vidéo de la cérémonie dans le scoop du siècle lors de son entrevue sur la scène nationale. Elle décida alors elle-même, du choix de l'emploi qu'elle voulait avec son nouveau titre de reine des médias sociaux.

Tikki se remit lentement. Elle avait eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir eu Plagg près d'elle durant quelques jours avant de tenter une telle acrobatie. Elle confia ensuite pour mission à ChatNoir et Ladybug de retrouver les autres pierres de l'Univers afin d'apporter leurs bienfaits au monde entier.

Un autre événement beaucoup plus simple et à la fois si miraculeux fut découvert quelques semaines plus tard comme s'étant produit ce soir-là. Puisque 40 semaines après le mariage, la famille Agreste comptait deux membres de plus. Mais pour tous les gens qui les connaissaient, ils étaient deux porte-bonheur venus illuminer leurs vies pour toujours.

FIN


End file.
